Un Extraño Amor
by Aly Andrew 7
Summary: Albert fic - Los personajes de Candy Candy son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi, la presente historia se desarrollara en una realidad actual, gracias por leerla. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia, gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

Un extraño amor

Prologo

Cuando la soledad se vuelve nuestra compañera inseparable y los sentimientos nos son esquivos, optamos por hacernos reservados y celosos de nuestro propio espacio y a pesar de poder compartir con otros nuestro camino, nos negamos a entregar nuestros afectos por temor a ser heridos.

Tal es la historia de esta jovencita que a muy corta edad asumió que su vida era un constante sin fin de ausencias… un eterno ir y venir entre conocidos y desconocidos… hasta Que un día…como por arte de magia apareció en su vida una persona muy especial que poco a poco fue llenando esos vacíos con su sola presencia y su constante compañía… un joven que a pesar de su humilde condición complemento su vida en todo momento y lugar…

Una historia tan poco común y a la vez llena de esperanzas, que lleva a estos jóvenes a transitar por la vida tomados de la mano y unidos en el etéreo ámbito donde las almas se reconocen y se complementan.

Capitulo 1

Momentos de soledad

Como cada mañana desde que tiene uso de razón, Candy se encuentra sola en la enorme casa paterna, rodeada de personas que con el correr del tiempo, se han convertido en su familia: empleados que han compartido con ella mas tiempo que sus propios padres, los cuales por razones de trabajo y placer pasaban mas tiempo de viaje que con su propia hija.

Su única compañera… su nana, a la que ella llamaba de cariño "mi dulce Nany".

Esta jovencita estaba a cargo de Nany desde que tenía 2 años; esta dulce mujer se hizo cargo de la niña como si fuese su propia hija, le daba pena ver como la criatura crecía sola, sin el abrigo y el amor de una madre.

La señora Pony, era la nana de Candy; a pesar de que ella tenía también un hijo, no descuidaba a ninguno de los dos. Pacientemente educaba a su hijo para convertirlo en un hombre de bien y a la vez se hacia cargo de la educación de la niña a la que quería como suya.

La señora Pony recibía a diario, instrucciones de cómo debía tratar a la niña, de lo que su mamá esperaba que la niña aprendiera; le había designado una severa institutriz que debía enseñarle las reglas de la alta sociedad en la que un día Candy debía desenvolverse.

Candy se revelaba ante estas normas que le eran impuestas por su institutriz, y su Nany la apoyaba en sus decisiones, con el paso de los años Candy se convirtió en una jovencita independiente, había terminado sus estudios secundarios y ahora se aventuraba a una carrera universitaria, que la llenaría por completo.

Contrario a lo que su madre pretendía, ella no quiso estudiar abogacía, ni medicina… su vocación por ayudar a los demás, la llevó a estudiar psicología.

Su dulce Nany la había apoyado en esa causa y entre ambas habían convencido a los padres de Candy a que la dejaran estudiar lo que ella quería.

Su natural manera de ser llevó a Candy a vivir sola: usaba un departamento que era propiedad de sus padres y había dejado la casa paterna, para tristeza de su Nany que pasaba sus días esperando a que ella regresara para así poder cuidar de su niña.

Nany dividía su tiempo entre Candy y su amado hijo Albert, al cual le había brindado la mejor educación que sus recursos económicos le permitieron.

Albert, era un joven de unos 26 años, próximo a recibirse de abogado. Tenía los mejores promedios en su carrera, y disfrutaba de ella y su trabajo.

Había comenzado hacia un par de años a desempeñarse como ayudante en un prestigioso bufete de abogados reconocidos. Su capacidad en esto lo había llevado a ser prácticamente una parte importante del grupo y todos esperaban a que obtuviera su título para presentarlo como el abogado más joven y capacitado.

Candy, a pesar de los años que llevaba conviviendo con Nany, no sabía que ésta tuviera un hijo. No era porque a ella no le interesase la vida de su querida Nany, solo que la señora Pony era muy reservada con respecto a su vida personal.

La vida social de Candy se desarrollaba entre sus compañeras de universidad y conocidos de los lugares que frecuentaba. No era muy adicta a las salidas, pero sus amigas la convencían que debía salir un poco más para conocer gente de su edad.

Era una jovencita muy hermosa: cabellos de color rubio rojizos, con enormes ojos color esmeralda, enmarcados por tupidas pestañas oscuras que contrastaba y realzaba la vivacidad de su mirada.

Su cuerpo era armónico, de una estatura promedio, cintura estrecha y busto firme y de tamaño acorde a su estructura, parecía en su conjunto una diosa reencarnada que posaba sus pies en esta tierra, todo esto combinado a su gran personalidad, espontánea y divertida, que ocultaba en su interior el dolor de la soledad y el rechazo.

\- Vamos Candy, esta noche saldremos a tomar algo y a bailar con los chicos del club- le decía Annie, una de sus mejores amigas.

\- Si Candy, por favor, todas iremos a festejar este hermoso comienzo de primavera, no puedes faltar- alegaba Patty, su otra mejor amiga.

\- Está bien, iré, pero antes debo ir a hablar con mi Nany, ya que hoy me quedaré en casa de mis padres. Ellos llamarán para saber de mi y no quiero comprometer a Nany- concluía Candy

\- Está bien, pasaremos por ti a tu departamento, te parece bien a las 11pm

\- Ok, a esa hora estaré esperándolas, pero esta vez sean puntuales si?

\- Lo intentaremos- reían sus amigas

\- Bueno, ahora iré a mi casa para estar con mi Nany… la extraño muchísimo, jaja, pobre me aguanta todo- ríe ella

\- Ya lo creo. Ojalá mi madre aguantara tanto, jaja-comentaba Patty

\- Si- aseguraba Annie- mi madre no tolera ni mi carácter, jajá

\- Basta de charla y más acción… Todavía hay mucho que hacer antes de la noche; nos vemos niñas, pórtense bien- saludaba Candy

\- Adiós amiga, nos vemos más tarde, bye- saludaron las chicas antes de salir.

Candy se dirigía a la casa de sus padres, donde Nany la esperaba para poder compartir con ella esas pocas horas que su niña le brindaba.

No la culpaba por no querer permanecer allí. Toda su vida la había pasado en esa enorme casa sola, ella no tenía amigas, las de ahora eran las que había conocido en la universidad, y se habían convertido prácticamente en hermanas de su niña.

Por otro lado, Albert había decidido visitar de sorpresa a su madre. Hacía un tiempo que no la veía, ya que por razones de estudio y trabajo él estaba viviendo en un departamento cercano a su trabajo.

Era un joven de gran porte, de ojos azul cielo, cabello color oro, con un rostro de dios griego que hacía suspirar a más de una; de contextura atlética, de aproximadamente 1,90 m de estatura y muy atractivo.

Había decidido desde muy chico que quería vivir solo. La señora Pony no se había opuesto a esta decisión, ya que su hijo poseía un carácter especial y siempre obtenía lo que se proponía; gracias a esto Nany había podido dedicarle más tiempo a su niña.

Este día se presentaba como uno más; sin embargo, estaría lleno de sorpresas. La primera era que Candy pasaría varios días en la mansión con la señora Pony, la segunda es que conocería a alguien que cambiaría su vida de una extraña manera.

-Nany, estás allí?- gritaba Candy mientras caminaba por la casa.

-Hija… Que sorpresa más agradable, vienes a buscar algo…o te quedarás con tu vieja nana unos días?- preguntaba suplicante Nany

-Nany, eres una chantajista, lo sabías?-reía Candy- pero para tu información … si, vine a quedarme unos días contigo, mi linda nana-y la abrazaba fuerte

-Que alegría mi niña; ve a darte una ducha y a ponerte cómoda, mientras te preparo algo rico para que comas- hablaba cariñosamente la señora Pony

-Está bien, pero no prepares como para alimentar a un elefante Nany; sabes que no como mucho-

-Lo sé mi niña, por eso estás tan delgada; quien sabe como te alimentas en tu departamento-

-No empieces Nany, por fis; como lo que mi cuerpo necesita y nada más

-Está bien!... No insistiré en eso, pero mientras estés aquí comerás lo que yo te de, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo; pero ahora me daré un baño y luego estaré contigo, si?

-Si mi ángel; te espero en la cocina.

-Gracias Nany… no sabes como te extraño… Es lo único de esta casa que extraño de verdad.

-Yo también mi amor; esta casa está tan vacía sin ti.

-Espérame entonces Nany en la cocina, que por este fin de semana me tendrás que soportar todo el día, jaja

-Anda!, ve pronto así comes algo

Candy entró a su antigua habitación y preparó la tina con esencias de rosas y lavanda y se sumergió allí, cerrando sus ojos para poder relajarse y descansar.

Mientras que, en la cocina, la señora Pony preparaba algo de comer para su niña: le tenía un batido de banana y dulce, algunos bocaditos nutritivos y un jugo natural de naranja. Como siempre, vigilaba que su niña se alimentara bien y así la esperaba pacientemente ya que sabía que cuando Candy entraba en la tina, lo más seguro era que se durmiera allí.

En ese momento, alguien golpeaba a la puerta. La señora Pony, se dirigió a atender y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su adorado hijo que había decidido visitarla de sorpresa.

-Hijo!, hijo!, que sorpresa- decía Nany muy emocionada

-Mamá!, como te extrañaba- y la abrazaba fuertemente

-mi amor… porque no me avisaste que vendrías, te habría preparado algo para recibirte-

-Mi intención era sorprenderte mamá. Hace tanto que no te veo que necesitaba esto.

-Oh, hijo, que feliz estoy, me hacías tanta falta-

\- Y tú a mi, mamá. Hablar por teléfono no es lo mismo que poder abrazarte, mi linda viejita- decía Albert emocionado.

-Lo se mi amor, lo se… estoy tan feliz que voy a llorar.

-No mamá, por favor, que harás que me ponga mal.

-No hijo… no me hagas caso, es que me estoy poniendo vieja, jaja, eso es todo.

-Por favor madre, no digas eso. Tú siempre serás igual para mí.

Nany estaba tan emocionada con la visita de Albert, que se olvidó por un momento de que Candy bajaría a merendar con ella.

Mientras tanto Candy, en su dormitorio había terminado su relajante baño y se disponía a bajar para estar con su Nany. Como era su costumbre cuando se encontraba en su casa sola con la señora Pony, Candy solo se había puesto unas bragas de encaje y una camisolita que apenas cubría sus glúteos.

Acostumbradas a estar solas los días sábado por la tarde, ella se puso cómoda para disfrutar con la señora Pony una película, mientras degustaban lo que había preparado. Pero cuando Candy entró a la cocina como un tornado, lo cual era su costumbre…,se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con asombro y admiración… Inmediatamente los colores subieron al rostro de la jovencita que no hallaba donde meterse; por bajar atolondrada como siempre, no se había percatado que Nany conversaba con alguien.

Albert no salía de su asombro: ante él había aparecido un ángel, con escasa ropa, y sus ojos no pudieron detenerse en el rostro de la joven, sino que viajaron libremente por su escultural cuerpo.

Nany se sentía culpable por no haber avisado a su niña que tenía visitas, pero es que estaba tan entusiasmada con ver a su hijo que había olvidado que Candy estaba dándose un baño.

Candy reaccionó de manera imprevista, pidió disculpas y se retiro muy abochornada a su habitación y se colocó un short y una remera sin mangas y volvió a bajar… esta vez con más calma y tratando de que no se notara su turbación por la presencia de ese príncipe que encontró en la cocina.

La señora Pony aprovechó para comentarle a Albert, que el huracán que había aparecido en la cocina de manera intempestiva era la niña que ella siempre le comentaba, la dulce niña que cuidaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

El sonreía recordando la imagen tan sensual de esa jovencita que salió de la nada de manera estrepitosa, la escasa ropa que traía y esa sensación de calor que recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sorpresas

Ya recuperados de la emoción inicial, la señora Pony se dispuso a presentar a sus tesoros entre si, mientras los invitaba a tomar asiento.

-Bueno, creo que los voy a presentar para que dejen de mirarse como bichitos raros- dijo Nany

\- Creo que sería lo más correcto mamá- acotó Albert.

\- Mamá?, es que tu tienes un hijo Nany?- preguntó asombrada Candy

-Si, mi niña,… verás; cuando vine a trabajar aquí como tu nana, tu madre me pidió que me dedicara a ti de manera absoluta, pero yo le aclaré que tenía un hijo que atender también… por lo cual ella me ayudó con la educación del niño, mientras yo me ocupaba de ti.

-Oh… ya veo, pero porque nunca me lo dijiste Nany?

-Porque yo estaba aquí para cuidarte, no para ser tu amiga, mi niña- aclaró Nany con tristeza

-Seguro que esa fue idea de mi madre… verdad Nany?

-Hay mi niña… esas cosas ya pasaron, no tiene caso recordarlas

-Tú siempre defendiendo los imposibles nana.

-Bueno, creo que eso ya no importa, verdad… ahora mamá, nos presentarás o seguiremos aquí como extraños- interrumpió Albert

-Oh… si, es cierto,…Candy, mi niña, este es Albert, mi hijo, la luz de mi vida.

-Mucho gusto Albert, es un placer conocerte- decía Candy mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo.

-Albert…hijo, esta es Candy, mi niña dulce-

-El placer es mío, dulce niña- decía Albert al tiempo que besaba la mano de la joven y la miraba a los ojos.

-Bueno… ahora que ya nos presentaron… podríamos comer algo Nany… muero de hambre- decía Candy para pasar el rubor que había asomado a su cara.

Albert lo notó, y sonreía, este había sido un día lleno de sorpresas y aun no terminaba- me parece buena idea mamá, la verdad es que yo también tengo un poco de hambre.

-Bueno mis niños, vayan a la sala que enseguida les llevo algo-

-No Nany, yo te ayudo con las cosas- se apresuró Candy, que no quería estar a solas con Albert, ya que su presencia la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Si mamá, nosotros te ayudamos, pero primero voy a lavarme un poco… me dirías a donde puedo hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto hijo, te indico cual es mi habitación y allí te pones cómodo… si?

-Gracias mamá; con permiso… dulce niña-

-Todo suyo, señor Albert… jaja- reía Candy muy nerviosa

Cuando Albert se retiraba con su mamá, ella se quedó observando a ese espectacular hombre que caminaba hacia la salida de la cocina. La verdad es que la había impactado con su sola presencia; Candy se sentía rara, nunca le había sucedido algo similar… y no es que no haya conocido otros chicos… pero Albert era especial, no estaba segura que era lo que la mantenía en constante expectación, pero no lo podía sacar de su cabecita.

Albert, por su parte tenía en su memoria muy bien grabada esa figura femenina que lo dejó sin palabras. El era un hombre que ya había vivido romances fugaces, con mujeres atractivas…pero nunca ninguna lo había dejado como pez sin agua. Esta niña lo tenía dado vuelta y apenas si la conocía… algo no estaba bien… porque su cuerpo reaccionó de esa manera frente a esta jovencita… era algo que quería averiguar, y de manera muy rápida. Tomó una ducha corta y se cambió de ropa. Su madre lo esperaba en la cocina junto con Candy y así se dirigieron los tres a la sala, acomodaron todo y se dispusieron a conversar.

-Bueno hijo- comenzó la señora Pony- dime como están tus estudios y tu trabajo.

-Bien mamá, todo está muy bien; la próxima semana presento mis exámenes finales y si todo sale bien comienzo a trabajar como corresponde-

-Perdón que interrumpa...-se atrevió Candy- pero que estudias?

-Estudio abogacía, y si me va bien en el último examen, seré abogado titulado- decía Albert orgulloso-

-Así es mi niña, Albert es un joven muy inteligente… y no es por que yo sea su mamá, pero es muy dedicado a su carrera, es mi orgullo-

-Gracias mamá, que haría yo sin ti-

Candy en ese momento se sintió muy mal. Sentía ciertos celos de lo que Albert tenía con su madre; por un instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se obligó a si misma a guardarlas en el mismo lugar donde estaban todas las otras que había juntado en estos años de soledad… de no haber sido por su Nany… ella ya no estaría allí. Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para Nany y Albert, y ella se sintió culpable del sufrimiento de su niña.

La acarició dulcemente y le sonrío de manera tan maternal que ella se sintió mal por no poder ocultar mejor su dolor.

Hábilmente Albert cambió el tema, se dijo a si mismo que debería averiguar que era lo que hacía que esos hermosos ojos quisieran llorar… pero lo haría con calma, por ahora solo quería ver esa sonrisa tan angelical que lo había cautivado.

\- Dime Candy… siempre eres un tornado por la casa?- preguntó Albert de manera inocente.

\- Pues… no, solo cuando estamos sola con Nany- respondía Candy sacando la lengua

\- Ah… me imagino que el resto del tiempo eres un mar de tranquilidad- se burlaba Albert

\- Oye… siempre conservo mis modales… bueno …la mayor parte del tiempo…-

\- Jaja… mi niña siempre es un torbellino… pero esa es su esencia hijo… ella es natural.

\- Ya lo veo mamá- decía él mientras la miraba fijamente –realmente es muy natural.

\- Bueno que es esto, estoy en un concurso de ejemplares raros o que?

\- Jaja, nada de eso Candy, es solo que tu naturalidad es llamativa- acotaba Albert mientras la miraba intensamente.

\- Que bien… por un momento pensé que estaba en exposición- reía ella para quitarse un poco los nervios.

\- Bueno hija, hablando de todo un poco, dime… saldrás esta noche o ya te quedas hasta el lunes?

\- Oh Nany, es cierto… esta noche saldré con Annie y Patty, pero vuelvo a dormir y me quedaré hasta el lunes.

\- Bien mi niña, prepararé tus cosas para estos días que estarás acá.

\- No te molestes Nany, tú sabes que yo apenas si uso las cosas de la casa, saldré de aquí a las 10 de la noche; las chicas iran a mi departamento a las 11, así que debo ir antes.

\- Esta bien hija, pero cenarás en casa verdad?

\- Mmm..., podríamos pedir pizza Nany, así no cocinas y podemos estar mas tiempo juntas, … oh, perdón Albert, creo que acaparé a tu mamá y no te pregunté que piensas de todo esto

\- No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con mi mama toda la noche, tú ve tranquila.

\- Gracias, pero a veces olvido que no es mi mamá.

\- Oye… yo se compartir- reía Albert

\- Lo se, créeme que lo se, de otra manera yo hubiera estado muy sola.

\- Bueno mi niña… si no procuras ver que te pondrás se te hará tarde para salir.

\- Tienes razón nana, me alistaré para irme… regresaré temprano, no te preocupes- se retiró dándole un enorme beso a su nana.

\- Hasta pronto Albert, espero que te sientas como en tu casa- dijo y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir un asombrado Albert.

Esta niña lo ponía de cabeza… iba en contra de todo los esquemas que tenía de lo que una señorita de dinero debía ser: era tan natural, tan espontánea, que lo dejaba con la boca abierta, y ese beso de despedida lo había perturbado más de lo que el creía.

Candy, por su parte, no sabía de donde había sacado esa idea de darle un beso, pero es que durante toda la tarde lo único que había hecho era mirar esos rasgos tan varoniles y sus ojos se habían detenido en esos tentadores labios, que desde que los analizó no se dejó de preguntar como sería darle un beso, rozar sus labios contra esa boca que invitaba a pecar… oh, pero que cosas estaba pensando, algo definitivamente en su cabeza no funcionaba bien… "debo dejar de leer novelas o mi cerebro se secará… jaja", y así se dispuso a cambiarse para salir.

Había elegido para esa noche, que se presentaba particularmente cálida: una falda corta pegada al cuerpo, que resaltaba su pequeña cintura y su bien proporcionada cadera, en color negro y en la parte superior, una blusa que simulaba un corsé con cordones en su parte delantera de color bordó, y como abrigo una "torerita", similar a una pequeña casaca que solo cubría su busto, acompañado todo de unos zapatos de tacón, no muy altos.

Su cabello lo recogió en una coleta, dejando escapar algunos rizos para darle naturalidad y así vestida, se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su nana para despedirse.

Solo que allí no solo estaba su Nany, también estaba un desprevenido Albert, que al momento de ella entrar al lugar, volteó a ver, ya que el aroma que ella despedía lo había registrado en su mente asociándolo a un espectacular cuerpo de diosa. Cuando Albert giró, casi se desmaya: esa niña de verdad era una mujer por demás espectacular.

La señora Pony se había acercado a Candy para arreglar algunos detalles en la vestimenta de la jovencita y no se percató que su hijo no respiraba… éste al recuperarse del impacto trataba de no mirarla, pero no lo podía evitar, simplemente era irresistible.

Candy notó la mirada de Albert, y se ruborizó… no era la primera vez que la miraban así, pero este hombre tenía la particularidad de desestabilizarla: era como si sus ojos la acariciaran de manera provocadora, y ella lejos de incomodarse… se complacía.

Se despidió de la señora Pony con un cálido beso, prometiéndole regresar temprano y cuidarse, y cuando iba a despedirse de Albert, dudo un instante… no sabía si darle la mano o plantarle otro beso en su mejilla. Tras pensar por un segundo, optó por el beso, pero justo cuando ella acercaba su cara al rostro de él, un movimiento sin intención hizo que su beso descansara justo al comienzo de los labios de Albert. El había cerrado sus ojos cuando ella se acercó para poder disfrutar de su aroma, pero sorprendido por la cercanía de ella se movió justo quedando su boca cerca de la de Candy.

El impacto que esto produjo en los dos los dejó sin aire, y en estado de alerta, algo en ellos había provocado una descarga que los dejó tensos, y curiosos por la reacción, se miraron unos segundos y luego cada uno retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes de ese electrizante medio beso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Casualidades

Candy se dirigió de manera presurosa hacia su departamento, ya que debido a los últimos acontecimientos, se había demorado más de la cuenta. Una vez allí se dispuso a esperar a sus amigas, que por cierto no eran nada puntuales,…pero que remedio.

A las 11 de la noche aparecieron Annie y Patty, y fuera de su costumbre, esta vez si fueron a horario; al ver a Candy vestida tan provocadora se quedaron sin palabras. Annie lucía una falda corta de color gris perla y una remera sin mangas de un tono mas claro, su cabello cortado a los hombros en un fino estilo francés, resaltaban sus rasgos, Patty por su parte no se quedaba atrás, como las tres se habían puesto de acuerdo en usar falda, la de ella era de un color escarlata, acompañada de una camisa sin mangas muy moderna y de un tono mas claro que la falda, su cabello largo y suelto le daba un aire distinguido.

Cuando se encontraron, comenzaron a hacer planes del lugar al que irían. Patty les dijo que su novio Stear las esperaba en un nuevo local bailable, en donde se escuchaba lo último de los ritmos musicales y se podían divertir tranquilamente.

Stear y las chicas se conocían de la universidad ya que estudiaban Psicología igual que Candy; ellas estaban en 2º año y él estaba en 4º, se cruzaron en una de sus cátedras y allí se conocieron y comenzaron una bella amistad. Esta noche Stear había quedado de encontrarse con sus compañeros de habitación… Archie, que estudia arquitectura, Anthony, estudiante de leyes y Terry que estudia teatro.

Stear es un joven de cabello oscuro que usa lentes igual que Patty, Archie es todo una eminencia del buen vestir, su cabello es castaño, sus ojos color miel, de porte elegante; Anthony es el clásico joven que llama la atención de las mujeres: ojos celestes, cabello rubio, físico bien cuidado ya que es adicto al gimnasio, y Terry con su aspecto rebelde, de ojos azules que contrastan con su cabello oscuro.

Se encontraron todos en el nuevo lugar de moda llamado "Tebas", como habían acordado. Stear esperaba a Patty, su novia, y a sus amigas para poder ingresar juntos al lugar… cuando las jóvenes llegaron, cuatro apuestos caballeros las esperaban, quedando impactados al ver a las chicas con sus atuendos de fiesta.

\- Hola mi amor- saludó Stear a Patty- hola chicas, que suerte que llegaron a tiempo.

\- Hola amor, disculpa la demora… es que Annie no encontraba las llaves del carro.

\- OK, perdóname la vida Patty, es que mi cartera tiene muchas cosas dentro.

\- Bueno señoritas, basta, están dando un feo espectáculo-acotó Candy-

\- Es cierto, perdón-dijo apenada Annie

\- No importa chicas, ya están aquí y eso es lo que cuenta

\- Claro que si mi amor- afirmó Patty.

\- Les voy a presentar a mis compañeros de habitación- dijo Stear- él es Archie.

\- Un placer señoritas- dijo Archie dándoles un beso a cada una

\- El es Anthony y él Terry- concluyó Stear

\- Encantados de conocerlas chicas- saludaron ambos jóvenes

\- Bueno- dijo Patty- ellas son Annie y Candy

\- Mucho gusto caballeros- respondieron las chicas

\- Ahora si… entremos a divertirnos- dijo Patty

\- Me parece perfecto- aseguró Candy

\- A que esperamos … vamos- se unieron todos

Una vez adentro, se reunieron en una mesa y los muchachos fueron a buscar algo de beber, mientras las chicas admiraban el lugar.

El sitio era grandioso: tenía una pista giratoria con luces de colores donde había ya parejas bailando… todo allí era espectacular, desde las luces a la música, pasando por el decorado exótico.

Estaban tan entretenidas, que ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia de unos molestos personajes que se dedicaban a hacerle la vida difícil a Candy.

Los hermanitos Legan, hijos de un amigo de su padre, y por supuesto unos engreídos de primera línea. Neal se acercó a Candy con aire de superioridad y Elisa le acompañaba, para poder burlarse de las amigas de Candy.

-Vaya Neal, yo pensé que este era un lugar exclusivo- decía despectivamente Elisa- pero parece que cualquier arrimado puede entrar.

-Eso parece hermanita, yo no se porque Candy insiste en rozarse con gente de baja categoría-afirmaba Neal

-Pues ahí te equivocas Neal- refutó Candy- aquí lo único de poca categoría son ustedes, y como sigan molestando veré la forma de hacerlos sacar.

-Jaja, que equivocada estás, "damita". Nadie podrá sacarnos de aquí, ya que somos los hijos del embajador-reía Elisa

-Eso está por verse…"querida"- contestó Candy- porque en este lugar lo que sea tu padre o no, no tiene influencia

-Ya déjate de estupideces Candy, y ven a la mesa de la gente con clase- decía Neal, mientras trataba de tomar el brazo de Candy

-A mí, ni tú ni nadie me dice donde debo estar, te quedó claro imbécil-

-Linda boquita tiene la "damita"… déjala Neal, en verdad está donde merece, con los de su poca clase-

-Esto no se queda así Candy, ya nos veremos de nuevo, es hora de que aceptes que tú y yo estamos comprometidos por nuestros padres

-Eso nunca Neal…me oyes…primero muerta que ser algo tuyo.

-No me desafíes Candy, aun no sabes quien soy en realidad

-Vete al infierno, Neal.

-Lo haré…pero ten la seguridad de que vendrás conmigo… "amor"

Cuando los chicos regresaron a la mesa, notaron que Candy había cambiado su semblante sonriente por uno de tristeza. Inmediatamente ella se dio cuenta y volvió a sonreír y a preguntar que es lo que habían traído de beber… para nadie pasó inadvertido el cambio de la chica, pero todos optaron por callar; durante el resto de la noche se dedicaron a conocerse y contar anécdotas de su vida en la secundaria, luego de un rato decidieron ir a bailar, solo había un problema… tres chicas… cuatro chicos, faltaba una chica para que pudieran salir todos juntos a la pista.

Pero en ese preciso momento, apareció la prima de Candy, Susana que había llegado recientemente a Chicago. Ella era de Londres, y ahora se quedaría por una temporada con su familia en Estados Unidos.

Desde que se la presentaron a Anthony, el se había convertido en la sombra de Susana, curiosamente a ella no le había disgustado que el joven la estuviera asediando.

Archie y Annie también habían congeniado de maravilla, coincidían en muchas cosas y se entendían con solo mirarse.

Sin embargo, Candy no se llevaba bien con Terry; este tenía un carácter difícil de entender y ella, ya demasiados problemas como para afrontar el de tener que analizar la conducta provocadora de Terry. Así que solo se limitó a bailar con él, sin interiorizar en detalles de sus vidas.

Todos disfrutaban del lugar y la música, se gastaban bromas, intercambiaban parejas y se divertían a más no poder, pero en algún momento la música cambió: dejaron de escucharse los sonidos metálicos para bajar los decibeles y poner música soft.

Fue la oportunidad de las parejas recién formadas para bailar apretados a sus compañeros… Candy se sintió incomoda y le pidió a Terry que regresaran a la mesa, con el pretexto de que estaba sedienta.

Terry se disculpó con Candy, con la excusa de dirigirse al tocador para poder bailar con una chica que le había gustado. Ella se reía para si misma, divertida con la situación.

Mientras estaba sola en la mesa, se acercó de nuevo Neal para importunarla con sus comentarios.

-Qué pasa Candy?, ya te abandonaron tus "amiguitas"?- decía en tono despectivo

-Vete al diablo Neal, tu presencia me molesta-

-No seas estúpida Candy, tú sabes que mas tarde o mas temprano estarás en mis brazos-aseguraba

-Tal vez cuando me corte las venas, de otra manera lo dudo-

-No me importa como, pero serás para mi, te lo aseguro-

-Jaja, en tus sueños Neal… o en tus pesadillas; ahora vete y déjame en paz- decía Candy mientras se disponía a retirase de allí-

-No me harás más desplantes… te quedarás aquí conmigo como te corresponde- acotaba mientras le sujetaba la muñeca.

-Suéltame!... no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima Neal-luchaba Candy por zafarse

-No lo haré, tú estarás a donde yo esté- y la sujetaba con más fuerza.

-Te he dicho que me sueltes- gritaba Candy y le propinó una tremenda bofetada.

Justo cuando Neal se disponía a devolverle la bofetada a Candy, una mano le detuvo en el intento, presionándolo de tal manera que hizo que su brazo se fuera hacia atrás.

Candy miraba asombrada a su salvador, y es que no podía creer que Albert estuviera allí, en el preciso momento en que ella más necesitaba que alguien la ayudara.

Neal se retorcía tratando de zafarse de la presión de esas manos que estaban sujetando sus brazos, pero era inútil…el recién llegado parecía no hacer demasiada esfuerzo para mantenerlo sometido.

-Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a levantar tu mano para golpear a una mujer… y mucho menos si esa mujer es Candy- le advertía Albert

-Suéltame imbécil- gritaba Neal

-Te soltaré cuando le hayas pedido una disculpa a Candy-

-Quien te has creído maldito, nunca me rebajaré a pedirle disculpas a esa.

-Retira tus palabras o te romperé el brazo- decía Albert cada vez más furioso

-Por favor Albert, déjalo, no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos por él- trataba de calmarlo Candy

-Te debe una disculpa este seudo hombre-

-Por favor, hazlo por mí; todos están mirándonos, estoy muy avergonzada- pedía Candy

-Está bien Candy, lo hago nada más por ti, pero este mequetrefe se las verá conmigo en otra ocasión- amenazaba Albert

-Idiota!, no sabes con quien te has metido-decía Neal mientras se masajeaba los brazos

-Con quien me he metido… con un gallina que golpea a las mujeres.

-Ya sabrás de mi Candy,… tú y ese maldito infeliz

-Aquí esperaremos- advirtió Albert

-Oh, Albert, gracias por todo, pero no debiste molestarte-

-Por favor Candy… ese imbécil se cree mucho, solo porque su padre es alguien importante.

-Lo conoces?-preguntó ella

-Si; es el embajador. El bufete de abogados para el que trabajo lo está investigando por enriquecimiento ilegal, pero eso no es algo que a ti te interese; dime… por que te estaba molestando?

-Es que el muy necio cree que el compromiso que nuestros padres planearon cuando éramos niños, sigue en pie-

-Vaya!, eso es algo que no me esperaba-

-Ni yo, créeme, pero eso algo que me tiene sin cuidado-

-Ahora que ya pasó el mal momento… te gustaría bailar conmigo Candy?

-Oh… creo que esta música no se me da muy bien- decía Candy para disimular sus nervios.

-No te preocupes, tú solo déjate llevar-

-"Ese es el problema… dejarme llevar- pensaba la joven- si supieras que contigo solo pienso en dejarme llevar…. "


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Sentimientos

Mientras Candy caminaba de la mano de Albert en dirección a la pista, no dejaba de pensar en como haría para soportar todos los sentimientos que él despertaba en ella. Para él tampoco era indiferente las sensaciones que Candy provocaba.

Una vez en la pista, el tema musical que se escuchaba, invitaba a profundizar el contacto: la versión de Kiss Me, era sugestiva para ambos. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y sus ojos se decían un sin fin de cosas, que con palabras no se podrían explicar.

Albert tomó a Candy de la cintura para comenzar a bailar… mientras más la acercaba a su cuerpo, más necesidad tenía de sentirla, de rozar su piel; de manera involuntaria cerró sus ojos para embriagarse del aroma de ella, esa mezcla inconfundible de Lavanda y rosas. Dejó su mente volar por esos laberintos de sensaciones que la joven despertaba en él, y su imaginación estaba tan encendida como su deseo, que haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, mantuvo el control sobre sus instintos, lo que menos quería era asustarla.

Por su parte, Candy no la pasaba mejor; cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Albert rodear su cintura un fuego interno la consumía, debido a que no era muy alta su rostro había quedado a la altura del pecho de él, desde allí se deleitaba con su embriagante perfume de maderas y sándalo. Llegó a creer que se volvería loca de placer al sentirlo tan cerca, podía escuchar los rítmicos latidos de su corazón y su mente inquieta le pasaba flashes de lo que podría suceder de poder tocarlo. La parte superior de la camisa de Albert, estaba abierta de manera desenfadada, mostrando su torso que ella adivinaba sería cálido y suave.

Mientras seguían bailando, sus cuerpos se habían combinado a la perfección, Candy no sabía en que momento había cruzado sus brazos por el cuello de Albert, pero de a poco sus rostros se encontraban muy juntos, las mejillas de Candy estaban en contacto con las Albert, lo cual producía pequeñas descargas en sus cuerpos… lentamente fueron dejándose llevar por la música y sus rostro fue girando hasta encontrarse sus labios muy cerca uno de otro; como si hubiera sido planeado, rozaron su bocas lentamente, esto produjo una sensación tan gratificante que los dejó sumergidos en un lugar donde solo ellos estaban… de a poco fueron acercándose cada vez más, sus bocas se juntaron como atraídas por un imán. Lo que empezó como un leve roce terminó haciéndose cada vez más pasional… El presionaba su boca sobre la de ella, provocando que Candy abriera levemente la suya y de esa manera introducirse de en ese cálido recinto que sabía a miel: el beso se intensificó hasta que por falta de aire tuvieron que ceder.

Sorprendidos y emocionados se miraron por un instante y sin pensarlo más volvieron a besarse hasta saciar la sed que tenían uno de otro.

Cuando la música terminó, ella quiso salir apresuradamente avergonzada de la situación, pero él no la soltó, suavemente la volvió a acercar a su cuerpo para poder hablar.

-Candy, disculpa si te he ofendido, no fue mi intención- suplicaba él

-Por favor Albert, estoy demasiado avergonzada como para hablar de ello.

-No tienes porque; no hicimos nada malo, ambos lo deseábamos y solo lo concretamos.

-Es que no entiendes?... recién te conozco… yo no suelo actuar así- decía ella avergonzada

-Lo se Candy… no temas, yo no podría pensar nada malo de ti, creo que eres conciente de que hay algo especial entre nosotros.

-Albert… yo … no se que me sucede contigo, cuando te miro me da la sensación de que te conozco desde hace tiempo… y eso me asusta.

-Tienes que calmarte Candy, las cosas se darán de manera natural… así como ese beso que acabamos de darnos.

-Ese es mi temor… cada vez que te veo todo se vuelve algo natural, sin razonamientos o cuestionamientos.

-Así debe ser… no te das cuenta de que por algo nos hemos encontrado así de esta manera.

-Estoy confundida, Albert…por favor, déjame procesar todo esto.

-Está bien, no te obligaré a nada… solo esperaré a que tú te des cuenta de que tu eres para mi, como yo para ti… ahora que te encontré, no me pidas que te deje ir.

-No se de que hablas Albert, pero tengo miedo de cómo reacciono ante ti… esto me supera.

-Está bien, Candy… no insistiré… puedo llevarte a tu casa?

-Creo que me quedaré en mi departamento, le pediré a las chicas que se queden conmigo… dile a Nany que mañana estaré allí para almorzar.

-Muy bien… se lo diré…cuídate, si?

-Lo haré… entiéndeme…necesito estar sola para pensar

-Te entiendo princesa… esperare.

-Gracias.

Cuando la música terminó, las parejas regresaron a su mesa, todos muy melosos.

-Candy, que sucedió?- preguntó Patty

-Si… vimos a Neal molestándote, pero cuando veníamos a rescatarte notamos que había alguien en esa labor.-decía Annie

-Si prima, y déjame decirte que estaba muy bueno tu salvador- agregaba Susana

-No pasó nada chicas… el tonto de Neal que trató de propasarse, pero Albert lo puso en su lugar- concluía Candy

-Oye primita… y de donde sacaste a ese príncipe azul?- decía curiosa Susana

-Es el hijo de Nany, está de visita.

-Wow! Amiga… que suerte tienes de haya aparecido en el momento justo.

-Si, verdad… no sabía que vendría a este lugar.

-La próxima, invítalo así podemos conocerlo nosotros también… cualquiera que ponga a Neal en su lugar es amigo nuestro también- acotaba Stear.

-Si… tienes toda la razón Amor… promete que lo harás Candy-

-Está bien, está bien… pero ahora creo que debemos retirarnos o nos sacaron a empujones…jaja

-Si, tienes razón-reían todos

Una vez afuera, decidieron quien se iba con quien: Stear llevaría a Patty, Susana se iría con Candy a su departamento y Annie se agregó al grupo. Archie, Anthony y Terry se fueron a su casa.

Annie manejaba su coche hasta el departamento de Candy y en el viaje comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre Albert; ella se ponía cada vez más incómoda con el interrogatorio, hasta que al final decidió comentarles a las chicas lo que la tenía tan confundida.

Ya en su departamento, Candy preparó algo de tomar para ella y sus amigas y se dispuso a contarles como había conocido Albert y las curiosas circunstancias que vivía con él.

Después de una larga charla, llegaron a la conclusión de que Candy no debía luchar contra su destino, y si éste era Albert, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de aprovecharlo mientas durara.

Ella no estaba muy convencida de lo que le decían sus amigas, pero tendría que afrontar que la atracción que Albert ejercía sobre ella era muy fuerte, si hasta cuando cerraba sus ojos podía percibir su aroma, sentir la calidez de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo.

Decidió mejor dormir, el día se presentaba muy agitado si debía compartirlo con él… y a como estaban las cosas... era lo más seguro, ya que estaría con su mamá por un tiempo.

Cuando logró soltar las sábanas que parecían haberle tendido una trampa, se dio una refrescante ducha y buscó en su armario que se pondría para ir a casa de su madre. Eligió unos jeans gastados que le ajustaban a la perfección y una blusa corta que dejaba ver su ombligo, se recogió el cabello en una coleta dejando algunos rizos sobre su cara; se miró al espejo y conforme con su imagen se calzó unas zapatillas bajas, se despidió de sus amigas que aun dormían y les recordó que debían dejar todo en orden antes de irse.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, de solo pensar que se encontraría con Albert, todo le daba vueltas… trató de relajarse mientras escuchaba música en su MP3, pero que curioso… el tema que comenzaba era precisamente el que habían bailado y que los condujo a ese beso que aun quemaba sus labios,… lejos de relajarse, su cuerpo reaccionó ante el recuerdo que cruzó su mente.

En la casa, Nany había comenzado con los preparativos del almuerzo, y esperaba que su hijo se levantara para preguntarle como le había ido en su salida… lejos estaba de imaginarse las cosas que habían sucedido entre sus "niños", como ella les decía.

Albert se levantó de muy buen humor, sus sueños habían sido por demás placenteros, ya que en ellos aparecía una rubia pecosa de ojos esmeralda, y para nada tímida… en fin, decidió apurarse en darse una ducha e ir a donde estaba su madre.

-Buenos días hijo- saludó la señora Pony

-Muy buenos días mamá, como te has levantado hoy?- sonría Albert

-Por lo visto, no tan contenta como tú… podrías decirme a que se debe tu buen humor?- interrogaba Nany

-A nada en particular mamá… es solo que tuve un sueño maravilloso y me ha cambiado el ánimo.

-Entiendo…mejor no pregunto más por eso… pero si quiero que me cuentes como te fue anoche.-

-Me fue genial, el lugar a donde fuimos con mis compañeros es nuevo… todo estaba de maravillas… incluyendo las chicas- decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su madre.

-Por lo visto la pasaste muy bien… espero que mi niña también haya disfrutado su salida… siempre está tan encerrada.

-No te preocupes madre, creo que se debe haber divertido bastante.

-Por qué lo dices?... acaso te encontraste con ella en el lugar donde fueron a bailar?- preguntó curiosa Nany

-Pues casualmente si… ella estaba con sus amigos y yo con los míos

-Nadie molestó a mi niña, hijo?, es que últimamente hay un muchacho que le ha estado haciendo la vida de cuadritos… y tenía tanto miedo

-No te preocupes viejita linda!...todo estuvo bien.

-Menos mal, eso es lo único que no me dejaba en paz.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta de entrada y apareció ante ellos una jovencita con una hermosa sonrisa que saltó a los brazos de su Nany y la llenó de besos…

-Te extrañé Nany linda!-decía Candy

-Hay hija, yo también… me alegra que ya hayas llegado, siéntate en seguida les sirvo el desayuno-

-Hola Albert, como estás?- preguntó Candy un poco nerviosa

-Buenos días, princesa… se te ve muy linda esta mañana- decía Albert divertido

-Gracias…

-Hija, quieres jugo natural o te hago un batido?-preguntaba Nany distraída

-Lo que más te guste Nany… para mi es igual-

Albert seguía mirando a Candy de una manera que a ella la ponía muy nerviosa: podía sentir que esos ojos la acariciaban y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él, su boca tenía una ligera sonrisa… y mientras más lo miraba más deseaba que la besara. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba y de manera desenfada se sentó a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Expectativas

Durante el desayuno, Candy trató de mantenerse serena la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no podía negar que la presencia de Albert alteraba su sistema nervioso.

El se divertía haciendo que se pusiera en alerta por cualquier motivo, le agradaba la sensación de inquietud que despertaba en la joven.

Por otra parte, Nany no se daba por enterada de la situación tan complicada que estaba pasando su niña, gracias a su hijo, luego de darles el desayuno les dijo que ella debía salir a realizar las compras para el almuerzo… ante esto Candy reaccionó como por resorte.

-Nany, por favor… es domingo, no pensarás hacer nada muy elaborado… podríamos llamar a la pizzería y encargar algo para comer.

-Oh no, mi niña… de eso nada… mientras estés aquí comerás decentemente, no esas comidas chatarra con la que te has acostumbrado- regañaba la Nana

-Si quieres, te llevo en mi coche así no te demoras en esperar un taxi- argumentaba una nerviosa Candy

-Mi niña, si no te conociera pensaría que no quieres quedarte en la casa, pero no te preocupes… no estás sola; Albert te hará compañía… si no te molesta por supuesto.- decía inocentemente la señora Pony

-Ve tranquila madre, yo cuidaré de tu niña en lo que tú haces los mandados, sonreía pícaramente Albert.

Le divertía ver como la jovencita cambiaba de color a medida que su furia aumentaba.

Por otro lado, Candy trataba de serenarse. Quedarse sola con Albert, era algo que no le hacía mucha gracia… y es que ese hombre la daba vuelta.

Esos ojos que la hacían temblar, esa boca que desde que había probado no lograba quitar de su mente y ese perfume tan masculino y personal que la dejaba sin aire.

Candy decidió que mientras su Nany estaba de compras, ella se mantendría en su habitación, tratando de evitar el mayor tiempo posible el cruzarse con Albert por la casa.

Por lo menos, en un principio le pareció una gran idea, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos… su naturaleza libre la obligó a salir al jardín; el día estaba precioso y a ella le apetecía nadar un poco el la piscina.

Con este pensamiento, se colocó su nueva bikini, que le quedaba muy bien, no era una micro bikini, pero tampoco la maya de la abuela, era lo justo y necesario.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, esperando que Albert estuviera ocupado en algo… o es más, que ni siquiera estuviera. Por el momento todo iba bien, tal parecía que él se había retirado de la casa junto con su nana, pero ella no se había percatado que se encontraba en la biblioteca.

Al ver que Candy no se decidía a bajar, entró a la biblioteca para leer un rato, en lo que su madre regresaba, pero le pareció escuchar que alguien bajaba sigilosamente, se asomó sin hacer ruido y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al divisar a Candy en bikini. Se quedó petrificado ante esa imagen tan provocadora: ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera esperado encontrarse con ese espectáculo… no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a que todo fuera producto de su imaginación y no quería romper la magia del momento.

Mientras esto ocurría en la biblioteca, Candy se sintió segura de poder ir a darse una zambullida en la piscina sin tener que evitar que cierta mirada la pusiera a temblar.

Ella nadaba de una orilla a la otra, cuando de repente una voz muy familiar la hizo casi ahogarse.

-Vaya sorpresa, Candy… pensé que ya no saldrías de tu cuarto- decía Albert divertido

-Estamos iguales- refutó Candy- yo pensé que te habías ido con tu madre… es de caballeros ayudar a las damas a realizar los mandados-

-Sabes princesa… yo me ofrecí a acompañarla… pero a mi madre le preocupa cierto torbellino que está a su cargo-

-Oye... que insinúas, acaso piensas que no puedo cuidarme sola?- preguntó Candy muy molesta

\- Yo no insinúo nada, princesa… es tu Nany quien lo piensa.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme a mi?

-Mmm..., no, la verdad es que no tengo otros planes… pero por mi no te detengas, sigue nadando, pareces una sirena.-se mofaba Albert

-Alguna vez te han dicho que eres insufrible… pesado… y… atrevido?-gritaba Candy

-Creo que me lo han dicho demasiadas veces… así que ya estoy acostumbrado, por eso no me afecta.-reía él

-Grrr, eres…eres… vete de aquí-

-No lo haré, el lugar es agradable… y la vista también- decía Albert mientras la miraba sin prisas, deteniéndose en aquellos lugares que más le atraían de la joven.

Candy ya no soportaba el examen de que era objeto por parte de ese hombre, pero no quería salir de la piscina para no darle más material de observación, cada vez se ponía más furiosa y eso le divertía.

Por suerte para Candy, su Nany apareció como por arte de magia, y le pidió a su hijo ayuda para bajar la mercadería del taxi.

Esto le dio tiempo a Candy de colocarse una bata de toalla que había traído por si se cruzaba con Albert.

Así vestida, se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a la señora Pony a organizar la mercadería… pero otra vez sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y cuando volteó a ver Albert estaba sentado en una banqueta de manera desenfadada y desde allí la observaba con sus ojos semicerrados, como si estuviera tratando de eliminar la bata… ella se sonrojó y para pasar ese rato se dispuso a hablar con su Nany sobre el almuerzo.

Evitar a Albert durante todo el día, se había vuelto una prioridad para Candy. Ella sabia que querría hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo; aun la perturbaban las palabras que le dijera y esa afirmación de que ellos debían encontrarse porque ese era su destino.

El problema en realidad es que ella sentía algo similar, cada vez que se perdía en su mirada, algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en él… pero era tan difícil para ella hacerlo que huía una y otra vez a su presencia.

El no la forzaba, le causaba gracia todo lo que inventaba su princesa para evitarlo y él lo tomaba con calma…sabía que cuando ella admitiese sus sentimientos, le correspondería absolutamente en cuerpo y alma… Era un hombre paciente, muy paciente, y ahora que la había encontrado lo sería aun más… de todas maneras, el resultado sería el mismo… ella sería total y absolutamente de él.

Candy finalmente se relajó cuando su Nany le propuso que fueran a la sala para ver algunas películas los tres; prepararon todo para sentarse cómodamente a disfrutar de esta actividad.

Cada uno escogió una película: Candy era adicta a las películas de terror, Albert a las de acción y por supuesto Nany a las de drama, así lograron ponerse de acuerdo en que la última película de la noche seria un dibujo animado, como para poder compensar los otros títulos.

Pasaron las horas de manera entretenida y ella pudo disfrutar esos agradables momentos en compañía de su Nana y de Albert, sin preocuparse por nada. Rieron lloraron e incluso gritaron, luego fueron a la cocina y se sirvieron helado para completar la tarde.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero éste había sido el mejor día de su vida, no tenía ella recuerdos tan agradables compartidos con su familia… ellos no estaban nunca; de no haber sido por la señora Pony, ella estaría en algún internado educándose para ser una dama.

Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que querían salir, pero ella no se dio ese permiso, nunca permitiría que la vieran sufrir.

-Bueno niños- dijo Nany- creo que es hora de retirarnos a descansar.

-Te parece Nany, no podríamos estar un rato mas aquí?- preguntó Candy

-Mi niña, mañana es lunes y tú comienzas otra vez tu semana de estudio… no quiero que estés con carita de sueño en tus clases.

-Oh, Nany, prometo que no tendré cara de sueño… déjame estar un momento más contigo- decía la joven, abrazando a su Nana.

-Está bien tesoro, con esa carita quien te diría que no-

-Pues podría poner esa carita para otras cosas- comentaba Albert, mientras la miraba-

-Deja de molestar Albert, nadie esta hablando contigo- decía molesta Candy

-Yo no estoy molestándote, solo estoy haciendo una aclaración-

-Pues guárdate tu aclaración, Nany y yo siempre nos quedamos un ratito más juntas… a menos que estés celoso por compartir a tu mamá.

-En lo absoluto Candy, el corazón de mi madre es tan grande que podría compartirla con mucha gente.

-Entonces no me molestes, y déjame soñar- decía Candy mientras sus ojos se cerraban del sueño que tenía.

-Pobre mi niña, está agotada; puedes hacerme el favor hijo de llevarla a su cuarto?-pidió Nany

-Por supuesto madre, veo que pelea hasta con su sueño, jaja- comentaba divertido Albert

-Es que para ella ha sido difícil estar sin sus padres… ellos apenas si la llaman para su cumpleaños o alguna fecha en particular.-decía triste la señora Pony

-Recuerdas mamá que cuando era adolescente te comenté que había conocido a una niña muy bonita, de ojos color esmeralda y muchas pecas en su nariz….

\- Si lo recuerdo…por qué, hijo?

-Porque acabo de encontrarla de nuevo… y como aquella vez te repito mamá… ella será mi princesa para toda la vida.

\- Ten cuidado hijo… ella no es de tu clase social… y sus padres ya han dispuesto su futuro…solo que ella no lo acepta.

\- Lucharé contra quien sea con tal de verla feliz, mamá… aun si esa felicidad no soy yo… pero por ahora déjame disfrutarla, déjame soñar.

-Llévala a su cuarto hijo, y espero que tu sueño algún día se vuelva realidad.

-No lo se madre… pero por ahora lo disfruto a pleno.

Diciendo esto, Albert la tomó en sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Mientras la tenía apoyada en su pecho, se llenaba del aroma de la joven, y sus pensamientos lo transportaban a ese beso tan profundo y sincero que compartieron. La depositó en su cama y la acomodó como si fuera algo frágil, pasó su mano por el rostro de la joven y en un impulso que no pudo controlar, besó sus cálidos labios y para su sorpresa ella le correspondió, mientras murmuraba entre sueños…. "Albert… Albert…".

El se retiró muy contento del cuarto y se prometió a si mismo que la conquistaría de a poco, que le enseñaría que había algo más que soledad en este mundo… que el amor era una realidad que ella podría vivir y que él estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo cuanto quisiera saber.

"Te lo prometo princesa… te haré vivir lo mejor de esta vida… nuestro amor".


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Confianza

Candy se despertó sobresaltada; hubiera jurado que estaba besando a Albert, podía sentir aun el calor de sus labios… pero descartó esa posibilidad, ya que se encontraba sola en su habitación… "un momento…como llegué a mi cuarto?. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Nany y… me dormí… pero, entonces, como es que estoy aquí?".

De repente una idea cruzo por su cabeza… "y si fue Albert quien me trajo hasta aquí… y se despidió con un beso?... no… no puede ser, debió haberme cargado hasta aquí, y Nany me arropó… si!... eso debe haber pasado… hay! Y si no soñé el beso, si no dejo esto por la paz … me volveré loca; ya deja de pensar bobadas, Candy…" se decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.

Se dio una ducha refrescante, se calzó sus jeans favoritos y se dispuso a bajar para desayunar.

Albert había estado casi toda la noche pensando cual sería la mejor táctica para acercarse a su princesa, sin que esta se asustara y quisiera huir. El tenía la firme intención de demostrarle a Candy que el sentimiento que lo llenaba, era el mismo que ella callaba… pero debía demostrárselo gradualmente… con detalles, con atenciones, sutilmente, el probaría a ella que ambos eran una mitad de un todo.

En la cocina Nany preparaba el desayuno para sus seres queridos, ponía especial cuidado en cada detalle, tomando en cuenta la actividad que realizarían sus niños durante el día.

-Buenos días, Nany- saludaba Candy con un beso- que rico huele todo… estoy hambrienta, jaja.

-Que buena noticia mi niña, porque te preparé un desayuno bien completo… tu día de clases será largo y tú no te alimentas bien-la regañaba su Nana

-Oh Nany, no me regañes quieres?... estoy de buen humor… tengo toda la intención de conservarlo- sonreía la joven.

-Que buena noticia princesa!- exclamó una voz muy conocida

-Hola hijo, buenos días… como amaneciste?-

-Muy bien madre, y con la afirmación de Candy…mucho mejor- sonreía Albert

-Ok Nany, sírveme el desayuno por favor… tengo que salir volando a la universidad, se me hace tarde.

-Si quieres te acompaño, así podré conocer tu lugar de estudio- aventuró Albert

-Y se puede saber como para que quieres conocer el lugar?-preguntó Candy

-Solo simple curiosidad… si quieres puedo mostrarte otro día el lugar donde yo estoy terminando mi carrera.

-Esta bien…acepto, pero luego no te hagas el distraído para no llevarme contigo- decía una inocente Candy

-Créeme princesa, que lo ultimo que haría sería olvidarme de llevarte- dijo el con doble intención

-Es un trato entonces… futuro abogado?

-Es un trato.. Futura … doctora-

Albert la miró de un modo que a Candy se le subieron los colores, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante él…ah, no, si el quería guerra… pues eso tendría.

Había decidido darse la oportunidad de conocerlo, después de todo no arriesgaba nada en eso… o por lo menos eso creía.

Por su parte, Albert había logrado saltar el primer obstáculo en su acercamiento. Era cuestión de tiempo poder ser su "amigo" y tal vez algo más; una vez que estuvieron listos para salir, se despidieron de la señora Pony, y subieron al carro de Albert.

Candy le indicó donde quedaba la universidad, y durante el camino se dedicaron a conversar, cada uno hablaba de sus logros, sus gustos, sus pasiones y al llegar a su destino comprobaron entre sonrisas y bromas que tenían mucho en común. Albert logró que ella hablara de su vida, de la relación que tenía con sus padres y de a poco le dio esa confianza que ella necesitaba para liberar su mente de tanta presión. Ella encontró que el dejar que sus sentimientos negativos fluyeran, la dejaban con una increíble sensación de paz.

Realmente, Albert era una persona especial, ella podía confiar en él y curiosamente siempre tenía la frase justa en el momento adecuado. Por primera vez, Candy liberaba su alma y encontraba consuelo en la persona más carismática que había conocido. Aunque aun en su interior se debatía entre ceder todos sus tormentos o dejarlos allí ocultos, donde desde hacía tiempo los acumulaba.

Al bajar del carro de Albert, la sonrisa de Candy iluminaba todo, sus amigas se sorprendieron de ese cambio en ella , pero no dijeron nada.

Todas observaban al apuesto joven que acompañaba a Candy y no podían disimular el impacto que esos ojos y esa sonrisa causaba en ellas, por un momento olvidaron que estaban acompañadas de sus novios. Candy se acercó al grupo y comenzó las presentaciones.

-Hola chicos, como están hoy?- saludó- quería presentarles a Albert.

-Hola que tal?- saludó Stear dándole la mano- me llamo Stear y esta es mi novia Patty.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Stear… Patty- y le besó la mano a Patty

-Oh, el gusto es mío- repuso Patty nerviosa

-Yo soy Archie y ella es Annie mi casi novia, jajá- se presentó

-Hola Archie… Annie- y también beso su mano

-Ho..Hola- pudo decir Annie

-Yo soy Susana- se adelantó esta- soy prima de Candy y el placer de conocerte es mío- agregó Susana

-Hola Susana, parece que la belleza es de familia- dijo Albert galante

\- Ejem… yo soy Anthony- dijo este- amigo de Candy y de "SUSANA"- aclaraba como para delimitar su territorio

-Un gusto conocerte, Anthony, en realidad yo soy desde ahora el protector de Candy- agregó Albert, dejando claro cual era su prioridad.

-Jaja, no es para tanto, él fue quien se deshizo de Neal en la disco- puntualizó Candy.

-Oh, con razón te veía cara conocida- decía Stear- desde ahora considérate parte de este grupo, todo el que cuida de Candy es bienvenido.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso… de veras no me gustaría que mi princesa estuviera sola- decía Albert mirándola con ternura.

Candy se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello, pero se sentía alagada por el interés que Albert ponía en ella, pero había cierta persona que no estaba muy feliz… y esa era Susana, no podía creer que su prima tuviera tanta suerte. Pero eso no se quedaría así: ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de quedarse con Albert.

Los chicos se despidieron de Albert ya que cada uno debía dirigirse a sus clases, Candy también lo hizo, se dirigió a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla que provocó un estremecimiento que la perturbó por un lago rato.

El la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia su cuerpo y lentamente rozó su mejilla con sus cálidos labios… le dio un beso justo en el comienzo de la boca de Candy. Por un momento, pensó que sus piernas no la sostendrían así que se aferró a los fuertes brazos de Albert.

La soltó lentamente y le recordó que pasaría por ella a la salida de sus clases para invitarla a tomar un helado y a pasear por el parque. Ella asintió, aun no sabía bien porque, pero confiaba en Albert como no había confiado en nadie.

Susana estaba furiosa por la manera tan cariñosa en que se había despedido su prima del hombre que a ella le interesaba, así que se dirigió a despedirse ella también y en un movimiento atrevido lo beso en los labios. Candy no podía creer lo que había pasado y por un momento se sintió traicionada… pero en ese instante unos ojos azules, que la miraban profundamente, le pedían que confiara en él.

Albert tomó a Susana de los brazos y la miró disgustado.

\- Una "dama", jamás debería quedar en evidencia delante de nadie- reprochó Albert- pero creo que te faltaron algunas lecciones de modales. No solo que eso que hiciste fue bajo para ti, sino que quedaste muy mal vista… no lo vuelvas a hacer.

\- Quien te has creído tú para decirme esas cosas?-gritó Susana al verse humillada-

\- No me creo… soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y a quien quiere… y no lo pondré en juego por una niña caprichosa, espero que te quede claro.

\- Eres un imbécil, ni siquiera perteneces a nuestro grupo social

\- Si son todos como tú… créeme que no quiero pertenecer a tu grupo… ahora si me disculpan, me retiro… nos veremos más tarde Candy

\- Si Albert… aquí te espero- sonreía feliz Candy… hasta podría decirse que había encontrado a su príncipe azul.

\- Hasta luego princesa,…chicos-

\- Adiós Albert, pronto tendríamos que planear un día de campo, no te parece?- aventuró Stear, a quien Albert le había caído muy simpático.

\- Así será Stear, tenlo por seguro.

Después de ese altercado, Candy confiaba cada vez más en Albert. Le había pedido que confiara y ella así lo hizo; aun no entendía bien como es que podía adivinar lo que su mirada le decía, pero tampoco quería analizarlo demasiado: estaba satisfecha de su nueva relación de "amistad" con Albert, como para arruinarlo con preguntas tontas.

Durante el transcurso del día, Candy había comentado con sus amigos sobre la reacción de Susana y la manera en que se había comportado: ella no entendía porque su prima siempre había querido todo lo que Candy poseía.

Sus amigos trataban de analizar el orden de los sucesos para poder encontrar un justificativo que les hiciera entender esta reacción, pero por más que lo intentaban, todo terminaba en un solo punto… Susana era una chica frívola que acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería, sin importar a quien destruía en su camino.

Todos le aconsejaban a Candy que tuviera cuidado de la reacción que tendría Susana después de esto. Sospechaban que no se quedaría cruzada de brazos y buscaría la forma de vengarse de su prima.

A la hora acordada Albert se presentó a buscar a Candy. Ella estaba con sus amigos y cuando lo vio corrió hacia él de manera imprevista y lo abrazó.

Sorprendido y complacido, la abrazó, le dio un beso en su mejilla, pero ella percatándose de su impulso, se sintió avergonzada.

-Disculpa Albert… no fue mi intención… de veras- decía ella

-No te preocupes princesa torbellino, eso demuestra que eres natural y eso me gusta- sonreía él

-Es que estoy muy entusiasmada por ir a caminar contigo

-Yo también pequeña, pero creo que deberíamos despedirnos de tus amigos, verdad?

-Oh, que atolondrada soy, es cierto… bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana, pórtense bien

-Lo haremos, mamá- se burlaban sus amigos

-Oigan, no me tomen el pelo- decía simulando enfado Candy

-Jaja, para nada Candy… cuídate-decían todos.

-Hasta pronto chicos-se despedía Albert.

El resto del día lo pasaron visitando el parque, el zoológico, los juegos temáticos, etc. Para ellos, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido pero la verdad es que llevaban horas juntos hablando y divirtiéndose, hasta que la noche se hizo presente y fueron a casa a cenar. Nany tenía todo listo para la cena…cuando ellos llegaron y en lo mejor la reunión, sonó el teléfono.

Nany fue a atender cuando regresó a la mesa, su semblante había cambiado: debía decirle a su niña que sus padres habían decidido adelantar su compromiso con Neal Legan y que ella debía obedecer o se debería atener a las consecuencias.

Susana había jugado sus cartas: todo indicaba que iba a ganar, a costa de la infelicidad de su prima.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Confirmaciones

La señora Pony tuvo que comunicarle a Candy la decisión de sus padres; junto con el hecho de que debía prepararse para viajar a Londres, donde la estaban esperando y se haría oficial su compromiso con Neal.

Candy estaba tan confundida; su mundo había cambiado de manera repentina. Su vida estaba siendo dirigida por las personas que menos la conocían, tratando en vano de encontrar una explicación a todo esto… pero no la encontraba. Su mundo se cerraba nuevamente, justo cuando había comenzado a desplegar sus alas y a confiar en alguien más, que no fuera su adorada Nana.

Albert estaba desconcertado; jamás esperó que las cosas se transformaran de esa manera… pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a su princesa.

Lo primero que hizo, fue recurrir a sus amigos del bufete: pidió que lo asesoraran con respecto a los pasos legales que podía usar para evitar la pesadilla que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

Algunos de ellos eran escépticos, pero otros eran más positivos, las cosas debían ser analizadas detenidamente para saber que probabilidades había de revertir la situación.

Más calmado y con esperanzas, regresó a la casa de Candy y se dispuso a hablar con ella. Le pidió a su madre que prepara un café para los tres y se dirigieron a la sala.

-Bueno Candy- comenzó- el tema es este… estuve averiguando con unos abogados del bufete sobre tu situación, y las cosas están así:…tus padres pueden obligarte mientras tú no cumplas tu mayoría de edad; por otra parte, esta el hecho de que ellos pusieron a mi madre como tu tutora legal, lo cual les hace más difícil el llevarte con ellos.

-No entiendo Albert, que se supone que ellos pueden o no hacer conmigo… yo no soy un títere y no quiero cumplir sus órdenes.

-Lo se pequeña, créeme que lo se… pero por lo pronto sin la autorización legal de mi madre no pueden hacer nada, ya que ellos le dieron ese poder sobre ti, por causa de sus constantes viajes. Eso nos daría tiempo de jugar las cartas a nuestro favor.

-Hijo… hay alguna posibilidad de que Candy pueda evitar ese compromiso absurdo?

-Si mamá,… dime Candy… falta mucho para que cumplas los 21 años?

-En realidad solo faltan 2 meses, por qué?

-Con tu mayoría de edad, ya puedes decidir sobre tu vida, por lo menos en lo que a esas decisiones respecta… otra opción es retrasar lo más posible la firma de papeles que debe hacer mi madre para dejar de ser tu tutora legal.

-Oh, Albert, esto me tiene muy confundida, no puedo pensar con claridad.

-Solo confía en mí, princesa… nadie te obligará a hacer algo que no quieras; te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Albert- dijo ella muy triste- pero no creo que mis padres vayan a ceder muy fácilmente a esto, los conozco… alguien debe haber inventado algo para que ellos se tomen la molestia de acelerar todo… tal vez Neal haya influido… pero esto se me hace muy raro, es que hay cosas que me tienen preocupada… porque solo hasta ahora sacan este tema, temo que esto sea una reacción de Susana a tu desplante.

-Tú crees que ella tenga ese poder sobre tus padres- preguntó él- eso sería como una venganza.

-Susana es capaz de esto y mucho más… creo que le gustaste demasiado y lo único que la separa de ti… soy yo

-Me separan muchas cosas de ella… no solo tú, Candy… si bien eres la más importante- dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-Que voy a hacer Albert, tengo miedo.

-Cálmate mi niña- decía la Nana mientras la acariciaba- ya verás como todo tiene una solución,…verdad hijo?

-Por lo pronto, tendrás que actuar como si esto no te afectara Candy; dame tiempo a que pueda averiguar más cosas, podrás hacerlo?

-Está bien Albert, confío en ti.

-Gracias pequeña- le dijo, mientras besaba su frente.

Al día siguiente, Candy fue a la universidad como si nada, le había prometido a Albert que disimularía delante de todos, sobre el problema que la agobiaba. Era la única manera de saber quienes estaban enterados del llamado de los padres de ella.

Se reunieron todos en la cafetería, como hacían habitualmente, para intercambiar opiniones sobre sus estudios y los planes para el fin de semana. Mientras estaban conversando amenamente, se acercó a la mesa Susana.

De manera humilde, pidió autorización para sentarse a la mesa con ellos, disculpándose por su comportamiento grosero del día anterior, pretextando que no había sido su intención tener esa reacción… los demás, la miraban no muy convencidos de su actitud, pero estuvieron de acuerdo con Candy de que un error lo comete cualquiera.

Si Candy podía convencerla de que no estaba enterada de la decisión de sus padres, sería más fácil desenmascararla y ponerla en evidencia.

Patty y Annie, eran las únicas que sabían lo que pasaba, así que decidieron apoyarla para tenderle una trampa a la arpía de Susana. Los chicos en cambio, solo se limitaban a ser amables con ella porque era la prima de Candy.

Susana, segura que su prima ignoraba lo que había hecho, se pasó el día tratando de que Candy le dijera más cosas sobre Albert, a lo que ella respondía que apenas si lo conocía de hacía unos días, así que mucho no la podía ayudar. Cada vez más frustrada Susana, pensaba en que forma podría acelerar la partida de Candy y conseguir que Albert se interesara en ella.

Patty se las ingenió para hacerle creer a Susana que tenía problemas con Candy a causa de que su novio Stear estaba más pendiente de Candy que de ella…de esta manera logró que Susana confiara y se fuera acercando a Patty.

Pasaban los días y Albert continuaba con sus averiguaciones y se tomaba todos los días unas horas para ver a Candy e informarle sobre lo que lograba.

Las cosas no se ponían mejor en la casa, ya que los padres de Candy le habían pedido a la señora Pony que no informara a su hija sobre las decisiones que habían tomado… pero Nany no podía evitarlo, demoraba lo más posible la visita al escribano que revocaría el poder de tutora de su niña.

-Señora Pony- decía la madre de Candy- creo que no le estoy pidiendo nada de otro mundo, solo que se presente lo más pronto posible al escribano… si usted se siente mal o está enferma, le pediré que vaya a la casa para la firma de esos papeles.

-No se preocupe señora, no hace falta que haga venir al señor escribano a casa. Solo me tomará unos días más reponerme de estos dolores.

-Está bien, señora Pony… pero trate que sea pronto. Necesito los papeles para que Candy viaje en las próximas semanas- recalcaba

-Si señora; como usted diga.

Patty había logrado que Susana le contara parte del plan que había puesto en marcha para sacar a Candy de Chicago.

-Dime Susana, como va tu plan para deshacerte de tu "primita"?- preguntaba Patty fingiendo desagrado.

-Aún no logro hacer que se apresuren los brutos de mis tíos… dicen que hay papeles que aún no han conseguido; esto se está demorando demasiado- decía Susana

-Y qué harás si no consigues tu objetivo?

-Muy sencillo… querida Patty, usaré mi plan B- reía

-Y se puede saber en que consiste ese plan, querida?

-Pues verás,… no debería comentarte esto…pero en estos días he comprobado que no te agrada mucho Candy…mi plan B es Neal; haré que ese estúpido se acerque a mi prima en la disco y coloque algo en su bebida así se la podrá llevar con él… jaja

-Pero eso es muy arriesgado, no crees?-decía Patty

-A mí no me importa el riesgo; lo que quiera hacer con Candy no es mi problema… pero si la ven salir de allí con él, y aparecer al día siguiente…pues la virtud de mi primita estará en juego, y conociendo a mis tíos la obligarán a casarse aunque sea amordazada… imagínate que mal se vería que circularan rumores sobre la hija de una eminencia como mi tío.

-Veo que tienes todo bien pensado Susana, pero que pasará si interfiere Albert en esto?

-Eso también está pensado, Patty querida… lograré tener a ese hombre como sea. Le tenderé una trampa similar a la que usaré con Candy, solo que él deberá responder por haberme ultrajado…jaja… como verás, todo está fríamente calculado.

-Si… ya lo veo… bueno que quieres que te diga; tienes todo tan bien pensado que lo único que queda es que lo pongas en marcha… verdad?

-Si, y eso será este fin de semana… debes invitar a Candy a la disco nueva y le insinúas que lleve a Albert, así podré comenzar con el plan… pero no vayas a cometer una imprudencia, me oyes?, tú de esto no sabes nada…ok?

-Por supuesto, después de todo a mí también me beneficia que se vaya.

-Cierto… aunque yo no me preocuparía por tu noviecito… de verdad que no es… como te digo… atractivo.

-El hecho de que a ti no te lo parezca, no significa que no lo sea

-Está bien Patty, no te alteres, después de todo yo ya tengo mi galán.

-Creo que mejor me voy a mi clase, no puedo perder otro examen. Nos veremos mañana para tratar lo del fin de semana, ok?

-Por supuesto, necesito que me ayudes con esto… es por el bien de las dos… recuérdalo.

-Así lo haré, no te preocupes.

Luego de esa conversación, Patty se dirigió discretamente a la cafetería donde se encontró con Annie, y le pasó la información que tenía de los planes de Susana. Albert la esperaba en la sala de profesores para que le dieran la grabación que Patty hábilmente obtuvo de Susana, la confirmación de que ella había tramado todo y de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacerle a su prima con tal de lograr su objetivo.

Mientras Albert y otro de los abogados escuchaban el plan de Susana, se preguntaban como un ser humano podía tener tanta maldad y envidia, al grado de no pensar nada más que en su beneficio, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos.

El Dr. Johnson le advirtió a Albert que esa grabación: no podía ser usada como prueba en caso de que se usaran medios legales, ya que está prohibido usar eso como evidencia, así que debían vigilarla hasta el momento en que llevara a cabo su retorcido plan… tenderle una trampa que demostrara que ella tenía la droga que pensaba utiliza en su poder, tratar de ubicar los movimientos de Neal, ya que él debía estar al tanto de los planes de Susana. Con todo esto dispuesto, solo quedaba esperar que llegara el fin de semana, y estar preparados para lo que iba a suceder.

Albert y Candy habían coordinado como se comportarían en la disco y que señales iban a usar para mantenerse en contacto; Patty y Annie colaborarían también para ayudar a Candy y lograr evitar que se llevara a cabo tan descarado plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Desenlaces

Al fin, el día clave había llegado; todos estaban tensos, pero lo disimulaban… Patty había quedado con Susana de encontrarse temprano para terminar de preparar la trampa para Candy.

Annie fue a buscar a su amiga a la casa de los padres de ésta, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Albert estaba allí: vestido con unos jeans que resaltaban sus musculosas piernas y una camisa blanca, con los botones superiores abiertos dejando ver un no menos musculoso pecho… por un momento, Annie se preguntó si así se verían los dioses griegos en persona… pero salió de sus especulaciones, cuando Candy apareció en la sala.

-Hola Annie, que suerte que llegaste- decía Candy

-Si, es que de los nervios que tengo, no podía quedarme en casa un segundo más… estás segura Candy que quieres seguir con esto?

-Ahora más que nunca, amiga, necesito desenmascarar a esa víbora… y de paso librarme de Neal.

-Me enteré que estuvo en la universidad molestándote… no se como lograr llegar tan lejos- comentaba Annie

-Maneja muy bien las influencias que le otorga su padre… pero si cree que logrará que me case con él, está equivocado.

-Por supuesto que si, princesa- intervino Albert- nadie te obligará a nada.

-Gracias Albert- dijo Candy un poco avergonzada porque al mirarlo le pareció arrebatadoramente guapo.

-Bueno señoritas, creo que deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo de cómo actuaremos en la disco- decía él- Ya sabemos que Susana espera que yo llegue con Candy, así que en determinado momento ella querrá separarnos para poder concretar su plan.

-Si, tienes razón; seguramente Neal también hará lo mismo- confirmaba Candy

-Esto me pone muy nerviosa… no quisiera pensar en lo que pasaría si ellos se salen con la suya- decía Annie

-No pienses en eso Annie, por favor, necesito que estés pendiente de los movimientos de Susana y Neal-

-Si amiga, debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros mismos, mi futuro depende de lo que suceda esta noche- pedía Candy

-Está bien amiga, todo sea por tu bien; cuenta conmigo.

A la hora acordada, todos se reunieron en la disco. Susana al ver a Albert se quedó sin palabras, solo quería acercarse a para besarlo y abrazarlo a su antojo, pero allí estaba la pesada de su prima. Para colmo lucía bellísima… debía admitir que Candy brillaba con luz propia, hacían la pareja ideal, pero esos eran detalles que a ella no le importaban.

Una vez que estuvieron todos, entraron y buscaron un lugar para estar cómodos: éste, disponía de unos sillones de forma circular, con una pequeña mesa en el centro, así que decidieron acomodarse en ellos: fueron sentándose… Annie al lado de Archie en el centro, a su derecha, Candy y Albert y a su izquierda Patty y Stear, y por supuesto, que Susana aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Albert de forma discreta, pero rozándolo constantemente de manera provocadora.

Stear propuso salir a bailar; Patty se negó, ya que ella sabía que el plan de Susana comenzaría en el momento en que Neal apareciera… los muchachos fueron a pedir las bebidas, Albert le preguntó a Candy que deseaba tomar… ella le dijo que una soda estaría bien, entonces se dirigió con los demás al bar.

Mientras ellos no estaban en la mesa, Neal se acercó a sacar a bailar a Candy, a lo cual ella se negó, poniendo furioso a Neal. Susana trataba de que se controlara o echaría a perder todos sus planes, pero él no atendía a ninguna de las insinuaciones que le hacia ella.

En ese momento los chicos regresaron a la mesa con las bebidas y Neal se retiro maldiciendo por lo bajo, Susana estaba hecha una furia… se disculpó para retirarse al toillette, y de esa manera poder desquitarse con el imbécil de Neal, que desaprovechó la oportunidad de acercase sin prepotencia a Candy.

Todo se le estaba saliendo de control, aun podía obtener algo de Albert si jugaba las cartas correctamente. Al regresar a la mesa lo invitó a bailar, y para su agrado y sorpresa el aceptó.

Este era el momento que Patty debía aprovechar, según los planes de Susana, de colocar en la bebida de Albert la droga… confiaba en que su nueva amiga haría lo que ella le había pedido.

A pesar de que la música era movida, Susana trataba de acercarse a Albert por cualquier motivo, se le insinuaba a cada rato y movía su cuerpo de manera provocadora, mostrando sus atributos para que él la mirara… todo era en vano, el fingía no verla, en realidad estaba preocupado por "su" pequeña.

Candy y Annie fueron a la toilette, dándole a Patty libertad de entregar la droga a unos conocidos de Albert que estaban allí para descubrirlos. Camino al baño, Neal las interceptó y sujetó a Candy de un brazo obligándola a voltear de golpe y aprovechando la falta de estabilidad de ella para abrazarla e intentar besarla; ella forcejeaba por soltarse y Annie lo golpeaba para ayudar a su amiga, pero él le dio una bofetada que la hizo caer, y usó ese momento para arrastrar a Candy con él, intentando sacarla de la disco.

Archie vio el instante en que Neal golpeó a Annie y se dirigió furioso a ajustar cuentas, pero cuando llegó, solo estaba Annie tratando de levantase y gritando que ayudaran a Candy.

Albert escuchó los gritos de Annie y buscó desesperadamente a Candy con la vista y no la encontró… Susana lo sujetaba del brazo para retenerlo con ella, y darle tiempo a Neal de llevarse a Candy del lugar, pero Albert se zafó de manera violenta y corrió a buscar a su princesa. Alertados por los gritos, los colaboradores de Albert comenzaron a registrar la disco en busca de la pareja desaparecida; el despliegue que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la disco se extendió hasta la calle, donde unos hombres de seguridad habían detenido a Neal cuando golpeó a Candy para desmayarla y poder sacarla diciendo que estaba demasiado ebria para caminar.

-A donde va con esa joven en brazos, caballero?- preguntó el de seguridad

-Oh, no se preocupe es mi novia… solo que se le pasaron un poco los tragos- mentía Neal

-Déjeme ver a la señorita- continuaba el guardia

Neal cada vez más nervioso, negaba- no creo que sea prudente que la vieran en ese estado; es la hija de un famoso abogado, así que no querría que esto trascendiera.

-Perdone que insista caballero, pero debo ver en que estado se encuentra la joven; no lo haga más difícil- repuso

-Es que ustedes no entienden, no pueden obligarme a nada, soy el hijo del embajador- chillaba Neal

-Por mí puede ser el hijo del presidente, pero de aquí no sale si no nos deja ver a la joven.

Nervioso por la situación, Neal soltó a Candy, que cayó en brazos del guardia, mientras él huía entre la gente de lugar. Pero su escape fue frustrado por los conocidos de Albert, entre los cuales se encontraba un oficial de narcóticos.

Albert corrió hacia donde estaba el guardia con Candy desmayada, la tomó en sus brazos y le pidió a Annie que consiguiera un vaso con agua para hacerla reaccionar.

Mientras tanto Neal y Susana eran detenidos bajo sospecha de tenencia de drogas, a lo que ellos se negaban anteponiendo el hecho de ser hijos de gente importante. Candy reaccionó finalmente, le dolía la mejilla donde Neal la había golpeado, pero por lo demás estaba contenta de estar rodeada de sus amigos.

En la comisaría, Neal y Susana eran sometidos a interrogatorio, con sus abogados de por medio, pero por más que insistían en su inocencia, había testigos que sabían cuales eran los planes de este par. El padre de Neal intentó hacer valer sus influencias y se encontró con un pedido de detención para él por malversación de fondos, así que las cosas empeoraron para los Legan.

Para Susana, las cosas no fueron mejor… cuando sus padres se enteraron de las cosas que su hija había hecho en contra de su prima, decidieron llevarla a Londres de nuevo y hacerla estudiar en la más estricta de las universidades del lugar. Ese era el trato para no hacer la denuncia por tenencia de droga e intento de coacción.

-Bueno chicas, creo que todo salió bien, a pesar de que estuvo complicado- decía Albert

-Ya lo creo…por un momento llegué a pensar que Neal se saldría con la suya-repuso Annie

-Las cosas estuvieron difíciles, pero quiero agradecerles a todos su ayuda!- decía Candy

-Para eso están las amigas, Candy,… no sabes lo que me costó no delatarme delante de tu prima.- comentaba Patty

-Lo se Patty, de verdad que estuviste genial. Si no nos hubieras adelantado los planes de ese par, quien sabe que habría pasado- aclaraba Candy, aun temblando por lo que pudo pasar, solo pensarlo la hacía estremecer.

-Ya pasó princesa, nadie te hará daño-

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi departamento a cambiarme y luego iré con mi Nany- decía desanimada Candy

-Yo iré contigo, Candy- dijo Annie

-Yo también amiga, creo que necesitas a tus amigas- agregó Patty.

-Bueno señoritas, si están de acuerdo las acercaré al departamento y en cuanto te sientas en condiciones pequeña me llamas…si?-

-Está bien, Albert, lo haré-

-Vamos entonces… caballeros… me llevaré a sus damiselas y luego si les parece bien nos encontraremos para comer en algún sitio-

-Es una gran idea, luego las llamaremos para acordar el lugar y la hora… te parece amor?- decía Stear

-Claro que si mi amor- afirmaba Patty.

-OK, si estamos todos de acuerdo… nos vamos .

-Si- respondieron todos

Albert hizo que Candy se sentara en el asiento delantero del carro, a su lado; las chicas iban atrás, y no perdían detalle de los movimientos de la pareja.

Ella había apoyado su cabeza contra la ventanilla del carro y se fue quedando dormida… en un momento dado, una curva hizo que ella quedara sobre el hombro de Albert, este estaba muy complacido y sonreía. Cuando llegaron al departamento Candy se despertó sobresaltada y se percató de la posición en la que se encontraba y se ruborizó, sus amigas trataban de no se sintiera mas incómoda bajando del carro y esperándola en la puerta del edificio.

Cuando Candy se disponía a despedirse de Albert, notó que él la miraba de una manera especial: trataba de adivinar que le decían sus ojos, pero súbitamente comprendió que era… se acercó a ella para saludarla, pero sus movimientos eran lentos, como un león acechando a su presa, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo… o no quiso hacerlo, y lo dejó llegar a escasos centímetros de su boca; ella lo único que hacía era mirar hipnotizada los tentadores labios de Albert y lentamente la distancia desapareció, el beso se fue intensificando gradualmente hasta que casi quedan sin aire.

No fue premeditado, solo ocurrió, cuando se separaron se miraron intensamente pero ninguno decía nada, todavía podían sentir en sus cuerpos ese calor que los envolvió: era como una promesa de lo que podría suceder si dejaban que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Candy bajó del carro sintiendo sus piernas temblar, no creía ser capaz de llegar hasta donde la esperaban sus amigas. Nunca había experimentado algo similar a lo que Albert la había hecho sentir con solo un beso.

El se sentía feliz de notar la reacción que provocó en su princesa, y a la vez tenso porque no sabía si la próxima vez podría resistir la tentación de hacerla suya, solo suya para siempre. Con este pensamiento, puso en marcha el carro y se dirigió a su propio departamento.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Revelaciones

Con el correr de los días, las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Las chicas continuaban con sus actividades en la universidad: Nany estaba muy feliz por que su niña había vuelto a ser la misma atolondrada de siempre.

Obviamente continuaba viviendo en su departamento, pero alternaba con su casa, ya que Nany insistía en verla más seguido.

Por su parte, Albert había retomado sus estudios, porque estaba próxima la fecha de su examen final, y esperaba obtener buenas calificaciones para recibirse entre los mejores…pero su mente estaba cada vez más con cierta pecosilla de ojos verdes, que lo había conquistado.

Como era su costumbre, Candy llegó a su casa para almorzar con la señora Pony; pasó primero a darse una refrescante ducha y a ponerse cómoda.

Mientras estaba bajo el agua, recordaba los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos: como Albert había estado todo el tiempo pendiente de ella, como la cuidaba… sus fuertes brazos… su amplio torso… y sus cálidos labios… "ah, que bien se sentía probar esos labios… ¿pero qué haces Candy?  
… deja de pensar esas cosas"!, se decía, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza.

-"Será mejor que deje todo esto como está… además fue solo un beso… que hay de espectacular en un beso, nada… ¿a quien engaño?… ese hombre revoluciona mis hormonas… ¿que voy a hacer?. Ya se!… me mantendré alejada de la tentación… si… eso haré, evitaré todo contacto con él".

Con esta determinación, bajó a almorzar; pero todas sus decisiones quedaron en la habitación… porque fue suficiente llegar a la cocina y preguntar a Nany por Albert.

\- ¿Oye Nany, que has sabido de tu hijo?- preguntó inocente

\- Hay mi niña, estoy esperando que me llame para decirme como le fue en su examen final-

\- Hoy era su examen?… oh, …espero que todo le salga bien-

\- Si mi niña, pero hace rato que debía llamarme… no entiendo que puede haber pasado, a menos que le haya ido mal. Pero no creo, ha estudiado mucho para esto, es su más grande meta.

\- No te preocupes Nany, ya verás que en cualquier momento suena el teléfono y serán buenas noticias- la consolaba Candy

\- Tienes razón Candy, me estoy preocupando por nada… bueno vamos a comer, quieres?

\- Por supuesto que quiero… muero de hambre, no ves que ya casi se ven mis huesos Nany?, jaja- reía divertida.

\- -Pues yo no veo tus huesos… pero veo otras cosas- sonaba una voz a su espalda.

\- Hijo!... porque no me llamaste?... esperaba noticias tuyas, como te fue en tu examen?- preguntaba ansiosa Nany

\- Bueno mamá, creo que tendrás que besar al flamante abogado William Albert Andrew- sonreía

\- Oh, hijo, que alegría… felicitaciones mi amor, sabía que lo lograrías, eres mi orgullo- lloraba Nany mientras lo besaba y abrazaba.

Candy no salía de su asombro. No podía entender en que momento apareció, y lo miraba abrazar a su Nany y sentía un gran deseo de ser ella quién lo abrazara y que él no la soltara… "pero en que estoy pensando?- se reprochó- será mejor que deje de tener alucinaciones o voy a terminar mal"

De pronto volvió a la realidad cuando Albert le preguntó:

\- Y tú princesa… no me vas a felicitar?-

\- Ah?… oh, si, te felicito- le decía mientras le extendía su mano.

\- Creo que merezco un beso por lo menos, no te parece?-

\- Pues, ya te besó tu mamá, no creo que haga falta otro más- reponía nerviosa. Sabia que acercarse a él era como estar cerca del fuego.

\- A mi no me parece suficiente, el beso de mi mamá es mi premio… pero un beso tuyo sería mi recompensa- decía pícaramente Albert, mientras sonreía

\- Yo creo que mejor te contentas con el premio… y ahora Nany, por favor dame de comer- cambiaba el tema ella.

\- Un momento pequeña, no comerás si no me das mi recompensa- la detenía el.

\- Oye, tú nunca te rindes?- decía fingiendo enfado.

\- No, y menos cuando hay algo que me interese…y en este momento me interesa un beso tuyo, princesa- aseguraba calmadamente Albert.

\- Está bien… pero solo será porque tengo hambre…debería ser suficiente con mis felicitaciones, que pesado!

\- Me parece perfecto, aquí espero-

Cuando Candy se dispuso a darle un beso en la mejilla, Albert hizo un movimiento rápido con su cara y terminaron dándose un fugaz beso en los labios. Ella retrocedió como si se hubiese quemado con algo, el sonreía victorioso.

Nany no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, pero tenía sus sospechas. Solo le preocupaba que ese filtreo pasara a mayores… sabía como reaccionarían los padres de Candy si se enteraban que su hijo pretendía a su hija.

Durante el almuerzo, las cosas estuvieron mas relajadas: solo hablaban del examen; que si había sido muy difícil, que nota obtuvo y todo eso. Candy se relajó lo suficiente como para comentar sobre sus estudios, sus metas, sus proyectos.

Albert la observaba detenidamente, cada movimiento que ella hacía, cada mueca, cada gesto, sus ojos, sus labios… y cada vez se convencía más de que esa era la mujer de su vida. Por increíble que eso pareciera, se había enamorado como loco de una pequeña pecosa y revoltosa, como jamás pensó que lo haría.

Candy estaba tan emocionada con la charla que apenas si se dio cuenta de que esos ojos celestes, que se habían convertido en su delirio, la observaban como si estuvieran grabándola a fuego.

Luego del almuerzo, Candy llamó a sus amigas para que se juntaran a estudiar; estaban próximos sus exámenes y debían prepararse. A la hora acordada, Patty y Annie llegaron a la casa de los padres de ella. La sorpresa de Patty al ver la casa de los padres de su amiga la dejó sin habla; Annie en cambio ya había ido a esa casa el día en que se originó lo de la disco.

-No puedo creer que Candy viva aquí- decía una asombrada Patty.

-Pues créelo amiga, aunque a ella mucho no le gusta todo este lujo- aventuraba Annie

-Si, lo se, ella es alguien realmente especial; a veces pienso que está muy sola,… no crees?

-Si no fuera por su Nana, no habría podido llegar a donde está,… el calor de hogar solo se lo brindó su Nany.

-Creo que es afortunada por haber tenido quien la apoyara y la amara incondicionalmente- decía Patty- yo no podría soportar la ausencia de mis padres.

-La diferencia, amiga, es que tú siempre los tuviste… ella ni los conoce… es como si fuera huérfana,… entiendes?

-Si,… en fin, llamemos de una vez porque hace calor y muero por algo fresco.

-Ok

Para sorpresa de las chicas quien abrió la puerta fue Albert, quien vestía ropa casual: un jeans que le quedaba perfecto y una camiseta que marcaba sus pectorales… se quedaron sin habla por un momento, hasta que la voz de Candy las trajo a la realidad.

-Hola chicas, pasen por favor… enseguida les sirvo algo fresco- ofrecía ella

-Por favor señoritas, pónganse cómodas mientras esperan a su amiga.-ofrecía Albert.

-Gracias- respondieron ambas

De regreso de la cocina, Candy notó que sus amigas estaban muy calladas y acercándose despacio las sacudió y preguntó:-

-Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes?

-Ah?... no… nada, es solo que… no nada, olvídalo.

-Seguro que se sienten bien… parecen en trance-

Albert se retiró, dándoles privacidad a las amigas, una vez que desapareció, las jóvenes reaccionaron de nuevo.

-Oye Candy… se puede saber que hace Albert aquí y en esas fachas- preguntó curiosa Patty

-Oh, es eso… verán; Albert es el hijo de Nany, estaba de visita mientras duraba su examen…

-Y?- preguntaba ansiosa Annie, mientras sacudía la mano de Candy- no me vas a decir que con semejante hombre no se vuelven locas tus hormonas.

-Oye Annie… que cosas dices… solo somos… amigos- se apuró en aclarar ella

-Si como no…ahora me contarás el cuento de caperucita roja…- se burlaba Annie

\- Qué insinúas?- se asombraba

-No insinúo, lo afirmo… a ti te gusta Albert y por lo visto a el también le gustas tú… yo no lo pensaría mucho amiga- decía Annie como si fuera una experta- me lanzaría a sus fuertes brazos y me dejaría cuidar por él- suspiraba

-Tú estás loca, definitivamente el estudio está secando tu cerebro.

-Yo creo que Annie tiene razón Candy, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… y tú te estas negando a reconocer que Albert te atrae- afirmaba Patty- y no solo físicamente amiga; realmente es un hombre cautivador en todos los aspectos, no te demores mucho en notarlo… deja de negar tu felicidad, atrévete a tomar riesgos- concluía Patty apretando la mano de su amiga.

-Es que ustedes no entienden… no es tan fácil- la voz de Candy sonaba triste- si mis padres se enteraran de que el hijo de Nany me pretende… me llevarían al fin del mundo con tal de separarme.

-Candy, amiga- comenzó Patty- esta no es una cuestión de tus padres… es tu decisión y de lo que estás dispuesta a arriesgar por ese sentimiento.

-Eso es verdad, Candy, en un mes mas serás mayor de edad, tendrás la independencia necesaria para tomar tus decisiones- afirma Annie- por una vez piensa en ti, analiza tus sentimientos… y cuando estés segura, tu corazón te dirá que hacer.

-Gracias chicas… no se que haría sin ustedes, son mis hermanas del corazón… y ahora basta de sentimentalismo- decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas- y a estudiar, o ya se imaginan como nos irá en el examen, jaja

-Está bien, pero voto por estar al lado de la piscina… así si nos da mucho calor, zas, adentro y ya!- aventuró Annie

-Me parece genial… apoyo la idea, y tú, Candy… que opinas?

-Que yo les gané y ya traigo puesta mi bikini, jaja, así que les cedo mi habitación para cambiarse- decía divertida

-Ok, enseguida estamos contigo- replicaron las dos

-Aquí las espero-

Preparó todo a la orilla de la pileta, ayudada por Nany…mientras esperaba a sus amigas, se quitó la camisola que traía puesta y se dispuso a leer, pero tenía la fuerte sensación de no estar del todo sola. Volteó a ver y allí estaba él en todo su esplendor, dispuesto a zambullirse; ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Llegó a nado a la orilla en la que ella estaba, salió del agua y se acercó lentamente… mientras las gotas de agua viajaban por su cuerpo, la mente de Candy le jugaba malas pasadas, ya que de pronto se imaginaba ser ella como esas gotas que tocaban su cuerpo; reaccionó solo cuando le hizo una pregunta inesperada.

-Te gusta lo que ves, pequeña?- su mirada la quemaba

\- Perdón?... no sé de que hablas!- decía ella ruborizada, pensando que se había delatado con la mirada

-Pregunto si te gusta lo que ves... es que noté que estabas concentrada en tu libro- completó él para no hacerla sentir incómoda, ya que sintió su cuerpo vibrar mientras ella lo observaba.

-Oh… si, el libro,… es que, debo aprenderme todo esto para pasado mañana- sintió un gran alivio cuando el tema se desvió a la lectura

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte- ofreció Albert- siempre es más fácil cuando las cosas se hacen de a dos- agregó, mientras la miraba detenidamente.

-No, gracias, estudiaré con mis amigas, así que no creo que sea necesario molestarte-

-Tú nunca serás una molestia para mí, Candy- sus ojos se encontraron, no hacían falta las palabras; cada uno sabía lo que ocultaban detrás de esas frases.

En ese momento, llegaban Patty y Annie a la piscina y Candy aprovechó para escapar de lo que presencia de Albert la hacía sentir. Estaba convencida de que no podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de ceder a sus impulsos.

No quería analizar demasiado lo que le estaba sucediendo, sospechaba que la respuesta era más que obvia… se estaba enamorando de ese hombre que la hacía sentir especial; quería ceder al impulso de dejarse llevar por esas manos cálidas que le brindaban seguridad, deseaba poder besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire y acariciar su cuerpo de manera prohibida.

Pero la realidad era otra, cada vez que analizaba las posibilidades de estar con él, los obstáculos comenzaban a aparecer y su mente luchaba contra su corazón, sin poder tomar una determinación.

Porque su vida siempre tenía que ser tan complicada?... si tan solo una vez las cosas pudieran ser diferentes.

En la cocina Albert observaba a las chicas, mientras alternaban el estudio con la diversión y no dejaba de recordar como lo había mirado Candy…estaba seguro de que su princesa sentía lo mismo que él, pero había algo que no podía entender… y se había propuesto a averiguarlo, sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevase, necesitaba saber a que le temía Candy… y por qué?...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Descubrimientos

Albert estaba tratando de descubrir que era lo que le preocupaba a su pequeña: debía encontrar la respuesta a su interrogante… ¿Por qué si ella sentía lo mismo que él, no se entregaba a ese sentimiento y huía?

Por su parte, Candy se pasó casi todo el fin de semana evitando cruzarse con el motivo de sus tentaciones… no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo podría estar cerca de él sin querer abrazarlo y perderse en esos cálidos besos; solamente Nany sabía lo que su niña sufría por esta situación, pero no era capaz de decirle a su hijo la verdad. Ella quería la felicidad de ambos y buscaría la manera de lograrlo, no estaba segura de cómo… pero algo se le ocurriría.

Faltando dos días para el cumpleaños de Candy, sus amigos y la señora Pony preparaban una fiesta sorpresa; lo único que no calcularon es que la sorpresa sería por partida doble, ya que los padres de Candy habían decidido darle a su hija una sorpresa, viajando a Chicago ese día.

Y al fin el gran día llegó; todos habían preparado sus regalos… cada uno fue llegando a la casa sin ser visto por Candy, ya que su Nany la había llevado al centro comercial, con el pretexto de buscar unos zapatos que necesitaba urgente. Como Candy era muy atolondrada, se había olvidado de la fecha de su cumpleaños, así que no sospechó de su Nany en ningún momento; mientras en la casa, Annie y Patty comenzaron a organizar las cosas para la fiesta.

La decoración que habían realizado en el jardín cerca de la pileta, era sencillamente espectacular, Stear y Archie junto con Albert habían colgado farolitos alrededor de la piscina dándole un aspecto de jardín japonés.

La mesa estaba realmente vistosa y encima se encontraban las más ricas botanas que consiguieron, también bebidas y el enorme pastel que había hecho Nany para su niña.

Solo faltaban unas horas para que regresaran del centro comercial la festejada con su nana… los nervios se empezaron a sentir; la sorpresa iba a ser en grande. Candy no estaba enterada de nada y sus amigas habían pretextado que no irían a su casa a estudiar, porque debían viajar con sus familias.

\- Bueno chicos, todo ha quedado de maravillas, no les parece?- preguntaba Annie.

\- Yo creo que si, me muero de ganas por ver la cara que pondrá la despistada de Candy cuando vea esto- agregó Patty.

\- Por lo visto, nuestra querida amiga es muy despistada, verdad?- acotó Stear

\- Ya lo creo, de otra manera hubiese estado preocupada toda la semana pensando en su fiesta- agregó Archie

\- Si, pero ni se enteró de porque nadie estuvo con ella los últimos días…jaja, se la pasó de un lugar a otro toda la semana- terminó Albert.

\- Bueno, ya basta de hablar de ella, que no está para defenderse- dijo Patty

\- No la estamos atacando ni ofendiendo Patty, solo comentamos que es la reina del despiste, jeje- reía Annie

\- Lo se, pobre amiga, pero aun así… es todo corazón, se merece esto y mucho más.

\- Eso nadie lo niega amor- aclaraba Stear- pero creo que esto le agradara mucho, ya verás

\- Por supuesto que si, ella es bien sencilla, lo más probable es que se ponga a llorar, jaja- reía Archie

\- Si!- afirmaron todos.

Mientras Candy y la señora Pony se dirigían a la casa, una pareja llegaba al aeropuerto dispuesta a sorprender a su hija… lo que no sabían era que la sorpresa sería para todos.

\- Creo que a Candy le gustará la sorpresa que le hemos preparado, no crees James?- decía la mamá de Candy

\- Yo creo que si… a qué jovencita no le gusta viajar?- agregó su padre.

\- Pues la verdad que este viaje a Francia le vendrá muy bien… a ver si de esa manera logra conseguir un buen esposo, alguien de nuestra clase social-

\- Ya… deja de estar planeando la boda de nuestra hija, Elroy, ella sabrá cuando hacerlo-

\- Si por ti fuera, cualquier sujeto sería buen candidato-

\- Claro que si, si de verdad ama a mi hija, siempre será buen candidato.

\- Obviamente nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo en esto… pero confío en Candy… será lo suficientemente sensata para saber elegir.

\- Dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí, no pienso arruinar el cumpleaños de mi hija por tu necedad.

\- Está bien, solo por ahora lo dejaré así, pero ese viaje ya tiene programados varios candidatos.

\- Eres imposible!, ya no molestes y te prohíbo mencionarlo delante de nuestra hija, te queda claro?

\- Está claro… solo por hoy.

Mientras tanto, Candy llegó a casa con su Nany y se dispuso a darse una relajante ducha, en lo que la señora Pony preparaba algo fresco.

Después de salir del baño, se puso un vestido vaporoso y corto que para ella era muy cómodo; se calzó sus zapatillas de tacón bajo, que eran bien frescas y recogió su cabello en una linda coleta que dejaba escapar algunos rizos.

Al bajar, notó que la puerta del jardín estaba cerrada y de su Nana ni señales… así que abrió para dirigirse a la piscina a esperar su refresco, cuando los gritos y los abrazos la paralizaron por unos segundos.

Cuando logró recuperarse del susto, grandes lágrimas inundaron sus ojos…era la primera vez en años que lloraba de felicidad. La primera en saludarla fue Nany, quien también estaba emocionada por ver la carita de su niña… permanecieron un rato abrazadas, luego fue el turno de Annie.

\- Felicidades amiga, espero que todo sea como tu esperas, de corazón te lo digo-

\- Yo también lo espero, gracias Annie.

\- No quería emocionarme para no llorar, pero no pude resistir,… felicidades amiga- la abrazaba Patty

\- Hay Patty, todo esto es tan emotivo que es difícil no soltar algunas lágrimas-

\- Lo sé Candy, espero que seas feliz este día, es mi mayor deseo para ti.

\- Gracias- decía mientras se abrazaban

\- Oye gatita, ya suelta a tu amiga que nosotros también estamos esperando un abrazo-acotaba Archie

\- Oh, Archie que malo eres, no te preocupes que tengo suficientes abrazos para todos –

\- Que bien que lo mencionas, porque por aquí también hay más mortales esperando un beso- reclamó Stear

\- Jaja, que cosas dices Stear, ven aquí, te daré un abrazo de oso para que no te sientas mal-reía

\- Me parece princesa que solamente falto yo- con toda calma Albert se había acercado a ella esperando poder abrazarla… la había observado todo el tiempo y se grabó cada gesto de su hermoso rostro; las cantidad de emociones que pasaron por la chica transformaban sus facciones en algo que a él se le hacia sublime- y como los últimos serán los primeros, estoy esperando mi gran abrazo y enorme beso- decía sugestivo

\- Claro… pero la que cumpleaños soy yo, así que lo justo sería que tú me saludaras a mi… no yo a ti, no te parece?- los colores habían cubierto el rostro de Candy mientras hablaba.

\- Pues a mi me parece justo…- Albert se acercó más, la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó… podía sentir como sus senos hacían presión en su pecho y eso lo estaba desconcentrando; lentamente acortó la distancia entre su boca y la de ella, se miraron intensamente anticipando el momento y en un lento movimiento, él cubrió sus labios en un cálido beso que despertó los sentidos de ambos… fue tierno e intenso y para ellos duró una eternidad, y así como comenzó, llegó a su final.

Cuando se recuperaron de la emoción de ese beso, los aplausos de sus amigos los hicieron reaccionar. Ella, avergonzada, no sabía como reaccionar… El en cambio, la abrazó intensamente para infundirle esa paz que solo él le podía dar. Luego se dispusieron a entregar los regalos, mientras las chicas servían las bebidas y se tomaban fotos para recodar este día tan particular.

Cada uno alababa su propio regalo; se hacían propaganda y todo. Candy se dispuso a abrirlos, comenzando por el de Annie… era un hermoso libro de los que a ella le gustaban: leyendas y mitos, su favorito… Patty le obsequió una agenda electrónica, para que no olvidara las cosas importantes… Archie y Stear le obsequiaron una estadía en unas hermosas cabañas en las montañas, a las que podría ir cuando ella así lo dispusiera,… su Nany le obsequió un vestido precioso que había elegido para una ocasión especial.

Por último, abrió el regalo de Albert: éste le entregó una cajita de terciopelo negra; cuando Candy la abrió se quedó sin palabras: era una preciosa gargantilla de oro blanco con un dije en forma de rosa que tenía en su centro una piedra de jade.

-Esa piedra me recuerda tus ojos pequeña, por eso pedí que la pusieran allí.- cálidamente le refería él

-Gracias Albert, es lo más hermoso que he visto… pero no debiste molestarte- sus ojos se humedecían mientras miraba la preciosa joya.

-Eres mas linda cuando ríes, princesa, por favor no llores.

-No te preocupes, no es de tristeza, es de felicidad… tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo que se preocupan por mí, que más puedo pedir…

El ruido de un auto que llegaba a la casa lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta, y para el asombro de Candy y de Nany, aparecieron James y Elroy White.

Los chicos se preguntaban quienes eran los recién llegados hasta que Candy reaccionó.

Mamá!… Papá!-asombrada aún, no podía reaccionar

-Hija…-decía su padre mientas se acercaba a ella- estás hermosa mi amor, feliz cumpleaños.

-Candy, cierra la boca niña, somos nosotros- sin emoción alguna Elroy se acercó a su hija solo para regañarla; llevaba años sin verla y ni un abrazo le dio.

-Lo siento Madre, es que esta si que es una sorpresa, después de tanto tiempo… creí que solo enviarían algo como cada año.- el dolor en la voz de Candy logró afectar a todos, menos a Elroy.

-No seas sarcástica quieres?... tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado… y déjame recordarte que todo lo que tienes es por su sacrificio-

-Basta Elroy,- con lágrimas en los ojos, James White trataba de silenciar a su frívola esposa- no es el momento ni el lugar para hacer una escena, es el cumpleaños de Candy y tiene invitados.

\- Está bien, aunque por lo que veo, aun no sabe seleccionar a sus amistades…

-Basta madre; eso si no lo voy a permitir- gritó Candy- no puedes llegar aquí después de no vernos por casi 10 años y decirme esas cosas… no lo permitiré.

-Mide tus palabras niña… no olvides quien manda aquí- los ojos de Elroy soltaban chispas

-Suficiente!, discúlpate Elroy ahora mismo con Candy y sus invitados… no te lo estoy pidiendo… te lo estoy ordenando- la voz autoritaria de James, había sobresaltado a la mamá de Candy e incluso a Nany, quien jamás lo había visto tan enojado- no vinimos hasta aquí a arruinar el cumpleaños de mi hija, así que discúlpate y regresaremos después.

Elroy no sabía como reaccionar; su esposo jamás la había reprendido y estaba sorprendida- disculpen por la interrupción-dijo finalmente- nos retiraremos a descansar.

-Lo siento hija-decía apenado- no era mi intención arruinar tu fiesta- dirigiéndose a todos les dijo- por favor, continúen la reunión y espero que puedan retomar la alegría que había antes de nuestra llegada… Nany, podía hablar contigo, por favor?

-Si señor, enseguida estoy con usted-

-Gracias- besó a su hija con ternura y se retiró

Por un momento, todos quedaron en silencio, pero Albert logró hacer que todos de relajaran y olvidaran el mal rato que la madre de Candy había provocado… tomó a su princesa de la cintura y la abrazó delicadamente, besó su frente y comenzó a bailar con ella… los demás se contagiaron de ellos y de a poco la calma volvió a reinar.

Stear y Archie hacían bromas y contaban chistes tan tontos, que terminaron por romper el feo clima que reinaba en la reunión.

Candy disfrutó el resto de la fiesta con sus amigos; gracias a ese hombre que para ella era especial; no sabía porque, pero Albert tenía el poder de cambiar una tormenta y transformarla en un bello sol. Cada vez se enamoraba más de él y su corazón ya no podía callarlo… sus ojos se encontraban a cada instante, sus miradas decían más que mil palabras, y sus almas se habían encontrado en conexión desde el primer momento que se vieron.

En otra parte de la casa, la señora Pony se reunía con el señor James y la señora Elroy: las noticias y novedades ponían en alerta a Nany; algo había detrás de aquella sorpresa y la respuesta llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Pensaban alejar a su niña por un año de Chicago: llevarla a Paris para presentarla en al sociedad francesa y asegurarle su futuro; por lo menos así lo veía la señora Elroy.

El padre de Candy quería saber que opinaba la señora Pony sobre lo que habían decidido; aunque para Elroy eso no era necesario, pero James tenía sus dudas. No quería alterar la vida de su hija por tontas imposiciones sociales; quería que ella pudiera ser libre de elegir su futuro y no haría nada para alterar la vida de su tesoro.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Decisiones

-Estoy esperando su respuesta señora Pony?-insistía el señor James

-No creo que sea necesario que la Nana responda ese cuestionamiento James.- agregó Elroy

-Yo creo que si,… después de todo ella se ha encargado de Candy en estos años… la conoce mejor que nadie.-afirmó

-No dramatices, además la decisión sobre el futuro de Candy es nuestra… somos sus padres.

-Cállate Elroy, si hago esto es por el bien de mi hija… ni tú, ni yo sabemos realmente nada de Candy.

-Como puedes decir semejante cosa!- decía escandalizada

-Porque simplemente es la verdad; ahora déjame terminar de hablar- y volvió a dirigirse a la Nany- sé que esto es difícil para ti Nany, pero es importante para mí tu opinión.

-Verá, señor James- comenzó ella- en estos años que me he dedicado a su hija, he llegado a conocerla bastante: sé como reacciona a casi todas las cosas que la afectan… si usted me pregunta sinceramente que opino de ese viaje… pues, para mí no es muy positivo- concluía Nany

-Como puedes decir semejante cosa, nana!- la retaba Eloy

-Lo siento señora, pero el señor me pidió mi opinión y eso es lo que hice: dársela.

-Está bien Nana, te entiendo…sé que buscas lo mejor para mi hija y te lo agradezco… puedes retirarte, me has sido muy útil…gracias.-concluyó James

-Si no se les ofrece nada más a los señores, me retiro… con permiso

-Adelante, señora Pony, que descanse

Luego de un incómodo silencio, el señor White había tomado una decisión con respecto a su hija, y así se lo comunicó a su esposa.

-He decidido que si Candy no quiere viajar a Francia, no la obligaré- fue el comentario de él.

-Cómo dices?- interrogó escandalizada Elroy- no puedes estar hablando en serio; tú sabes mejor que nadie que ella debe viajar y así conocer a sus pretendientes… es un hecho. Las mejores familias de Francia estarán esperando la presentación de Candy… no puedes hacer esto!

-Si puedo y lo haré, mañana le preguntaré a Candy si desea viajar… y si su respuesta es no… créeme que la respetaré.

-Estás loco James, no lo permitiré. Ella viajará con nosotros mal que le pese- afirmaba

-Por lo visto, no estás entendiendo nada, querida…nadie obligará a mi hija a hacer lo que no quiere, y cuando digo NADIE, te incluye a ti también… y es mi ultima palabra…quedó claro?

-No puedes hacerme esto… no es justo

-Lo que no es justo, es que trates a mi hija como un objeto; después de 10 años quieres intervenir en su vida… y eso mi querida Elroy no lo permitiré, estás advertida.

-Es el colmo; no puedes desautorizarme así…- exclamo indignada.

-No te estoy desautorizando, en realidad no nos asiste ese derecho… la abandonamos demasiado tiempo… demasiado!

Luego de un largo rato salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde la señora Pony había preparado algo de cenar… desde allí veían como su pequeña se divertía con sus amigos, ajena a las decisiones que se tomaban a sus espaldas.

En el jardín reinaba un clima de festejo contagioso: inventaban historias de terror, cantaban canciones, hacían adivinanzas y con todo este revuelo Candy y sus amigos disfrutaban la fiesta. Por momentos, Candy se quedaba observando a Albert: le fascinaba el movimiento ver ese atlético cuerpo en movimiento, su sonrisa la tenía hipnotizada y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, una descarga de emociones la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Ya no podía negar lo que provocaba en ella; lejos estaba de adivinar que aquel hombre que admiraba sentía lo mismo. El disimulaba la turbación que la mirada de la joven provocaba en su cuerpo, se podría decir que sentía sus ojos acariciándolo y eso subía su temperatura.

Haciendo uso de su autocontrol, manejaba la situación a su favor… era un hombre con más experiencia en este tipo de situaciones; para ella todo era nuevo: no sabía como reaccionar ante sus miradas, en las que ella, a pesar de su inexperiencia, veía deseo.

La celebración concluyó pasada la media noche… como nadie tenía nada que hacer al día siguiente, aprovecharon para acordar una salida al parque para hacer un picnic, y por la noche ir a la disco.

Cuando todos se retiraron, Candy esperaba encontrarse con sus padres, pero la señora Pony le comunicó que ellos se habían retirado a descansar ya que el viaje había sido largo. Un poco decepcionada, se fue a la biblioteca para buscar un libro con que entretenerse y para su sorpresa allí estaba su padre, detrás del enorme escritorio, sentado en su sillón favorito.

-Hola hija- dijo él- veo que aun acostumbras leer antes de dormir.

-Papá!... que susto me has dado, creí que te habías ido a descansar.

-Aun no, mi amor, esperaba poder conversar un poco contigo…tal vez tomar un café, o lo que prefieras.

-La verdad es que no se me apetece nada, pero si quieres te acompaño a la cocina mientras tú tomas algo- decía entusiasmada.

-Jaja, no cambias más mi pequeña revoltosa, ven aquí, … me debes un enorme abrazo de bienvenida- decía su padre, a lo que ella gustosa accedió.

-Hay papa, te extrañe tanto…no sabes cuanto- el llanto se hizo presente.

-Perdóname hija; se que no puedo compensar todos estos años de soledad… y que no hay justificativo para este abandono…pero no dudes nunca del amor que te tengo… eres mi tesoro, mi vida y eso no lo cambia la distancia, entiendes, verdad ángel?-

-Lo sé papá, pero no sabes cuantas noches necesité de tus brazos para poder dormir segura… y me consolaba con la bata de tu pijama, que tenía tu perfume… así lograba dormir-

-Perdóname mi amor, perdóname por ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta de tus necesidades.- el señor White sentía que su corazón se encogía cada vez que escuchaba el llanto de su hija- cómo podré compensar tanta soledad hija… cómo?

-Prométeme que no te alejarás más de mí papá, prométemelo- las lágrimas de Candy corrían desbordadas por sus mejillas.

-Te lo prometo hija, eso es parte del sentido de este viaje… no se lo he dicho aun a tu madre, pero no pienso alejarme más de ti, mi niña- y la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Gracia papá, no sabes que alivio siento en mi corazón… ahora si mi cumpleaños está completo… mi mejor regalo eres tú…papá- y lo besó efusivamente en la mejilla mientras reía como niña pequeña a la que le dieron su mejor juguete.

-Ahora si mi amor, es hora de que vayas a descansar; si no escuché mal, mañana estarás de picnic y no se verá bien que tus ojeras empañen esos hermosos ojos- sonreía su padre, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Ok, me iré a dormir y esta vez tendré sueños hermosos; por fin podré cumplir mi fantasía… mañana al despertar tú estarás aquí, desayunando conmigo, como cuando era pequeña,… descansa papá-

-Igualmente Candy, ya no te preocupes por nada, yo estaré aquí para ti, es una promesa- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Buenas noches, papá- y lo volvía a abrazar como para comprobar que no era un sueño- te amo.

\- Y yo a ti hija… vamos, ve a descansar de una vez

\- Si, eso haré.

Esa noche, Candy tuvo los mejores sueños. Por la mañana; su padre la esperaba para desayunar, como le había prometido… la señora Pony había preparado todo para su niña, lo que llamó la atención del señor White, ya que conocía poco de los gustos de su hija, pero eso cambiaría a partir de ahora. Por lo pronto, debía hablar con su esposa acerca de los cambios de planes; sabia que no sería fácil, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no volvería atrás… estaba en juego la felicidad de su hija y eso era su mayor prioridad.

Mientras en el comedor estaba preparado el desayuno para Candy y sus padres, en la cocina la señora Pony había dispuesto todo para ella y su hijo, sería la primera vez que su niña no desayunaría con ella… eso le produjo una sensación de tristeza y a la vez se sentía contenta por que al fin sus ojos brillaban con felicidad.

Candy se levantó más contenta que de costumbre, se dio una refrescante ducha y se vistió cómodamente para bajar a desayunar; ese no sería un día como cualquier otro… ese día estaría a la mesa con su familia. Estaba tan emocionada, que bajó hecha un torbellino, entró en la cocina como era su costumbre y se encontró con su Nany y con Albert que la observaba embobado, pues cada día se sentía más atraído por la pequeña pecosa. Luego de saludarlos a ambos con un sonoro beso, salió corriendo hacia el comedor y allí se encontró con la sonrisa amable de su padre y para ella fue suficiente: se sentía en las nubes; tuvo que ir a abrazarlo para convencerse que era realidad.

-Buenos días papá- decía mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Jaja, buenos días mi ángel, parece que te has levantado de excelente humor-reía mientras la abrazaba.

-Es que por un momento pensé que todo era un sueño- sus ojos se humedecieron por un instante- pero ahora que puedo abrazarte, me doy cuenta de que es una realidad.

-Jaja, hija, yo no diría que me abrazaste, prácticamente me ahogaste- reía su padre.

-Perdona papá, es la emoción- lo decía con una mueca muy graciosa en su cara.

-Como sigas emocionándote así, me tendrán que hacer resucitación- bromeaba.

-Papá!, no seas tan exagerado… pero, si, tienes razón, mejor me controlo o te pondrás morado y no sabré que hacer, jaja-

-Exacto, jaja. Bueno mi amor, vamos a desayunar… o no tienes hambre?-

-Claro que tengo hambre, papá!,… pero y mamá, porque no está aquí?- la curiosidad la tenía tensa

-Ella salió temprano a ver a algunas amistades, traía recados para ellas de sus parientes; no te preocupes hija, podemos disfrutar este desayuno sin caras largas, no crees?-

-Claro que si papi,… te molestaría desayunar con Nany y su hijo?... es que siempre lo hago con ella en la cocina. Me siento más cómoda que aquí… si no te molesta, claro.

-Para nada tesoro, vamos a la cocina, tienes razón es mas cálido que este frío comedor- asintió su padre.

-Gracias pa, eres un sol… ven conmigo, yo llevo el desayuno hacia allá.

-Yo te ayudo, venga.

Candy entró a la cocina sorprendiendo a Nany y Albert. Inmediatamente, Albert la ayudó con las cosas del desayuno y ella les preguntó si les molestaba compartir la cocina con ellos; Nany aseguró que no, pero que era algo raro ver al señor White allí con ellos.

-Nany, tú me conoces de siempre, sabes que me gusta más estar aquí con ustedes, que esta en el frío comedor, solo

-Lo sé, señor… disculpe que no le haya preguntado.

-No te preocupes, quería aprovechar para agradecerte lo bien que has cuidado a mi hija; de verdad, te debo mucho.

-Ni lo mencione señor, Candy ha sido como una hija para mi… perdone mi mala educación señor, le presento a mi hijo… Albert, hace poco se recibió de abogado y estoy muy orgullosa de él.

-Es un placer Albert; tu madre me había hablado de tí y ahora que te conozco, entiendo su orgullo.-

-Para mí es un honor poder conocer al famoso licenciado White- dijo Albert emocionado- he oído hablar mucho sobre su trabajo en el extranjero.

-Por lo visto Nany, has hecho un excelente trabajo con tu hijo y mi hija-

Candy observaba a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida conversar amenamente… se habían entendido a la perfección y ella estaba muy orgullosa de ambos. Cada tanto, Albert la miraba y ella se ponía roja; el señor White no perdía detalle de esas miradas y sospechaba que allí había algo que ni ellos mismos se atrevían a aceptar.

Luego del desayuno, Candy y Albert prepararon todo para el picnic que harían con sus amigos. Mientras tanto, el padre de Candy estaba en la biblioteca pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde su llegada, esperaba poder hablar con Albert a solas, sin que Candy lo supiera. Necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas para poder preparar los pasos a seguir… sobre todo porque Elroy pondría el grito en el cielo.

De su conversación con el joven, dependían sus próximos movimientos… era tiempo de decisiones para los White, y eso ya no se podía postergar.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Un día Especial

El día pintaba para ser uno de los mejores en la vida de Candy, saldría de picnic con sus amigos y con "su amigo" Albert, que más podía pedir.

Sus padres estaban con ella, aunque su madre se mostraba distante, pero su padre había estado para acompañarla durante el desayuno y eso ya hacía que el corazón de la joven recobrara un poco la alegría familiar.

Se reunieron todos en el club cercano a la casa de Candy y desde allí decidirían a donde irían a establecer su lugar de esparcimiento.

Cercano al mismo club, había un parque que tenia un hermoso lago y un frondoso bosque; después de hacer la propuesta Stear, todos aprobaron la idea y así se dirigieron prontamente.

Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas por poder pasar el día con sus respectivas parejas, solo que ella no estaba muy convencida de su papel con Albert; sabía que existía una atracción y que podía confiar en ese hombre de manera incondicional, sin temor; pero no dejaba de resultar perturbador; a veces tenía la impresión de que él sabía más de ella de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Por su parte, él estaba más que feliz de poder pasar el día con su pequeña; mientras más compartía con ella, más se convencía de que era la mujer de su vida. Todo en ella le resultaba estimulante: desde su sonrisa hasta sus gestos de enfado; lo que más lo desestabilizaba era que su perfume lo embriagaba, lo hacía tener pensamientos un poco eróticos y lo confundía. Debía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera esa ninfa que estaba frente a él, concentrarse en algo porque de lo contrario se delataría, y el había decidido que cuando las cosas debieran ocurrir sería de forma natural, tan natural como su princesa.

-Creo que será un día maravilloso- sentenció Stear- no les parece?

-Ya lo creo que si mi amor, hay un hermoso sol, el clima está cálido… que más se puede pedir?

-Pues para variar-dijo Archie- podríamos nadar un poco en el lago, me muero de ganas por ver ha mi novia en bikini

-Archie!... pero que atrevido- decía Annie ruborizada.

-Jaja, no te apenes Annie, además el lago debe estar espectacular- sonreía Candy mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-Pues es una excelente idea- afirmó Albert- busquemos el lugar donde poner las cosas del picnic y luego iremos al agua.

Las jovencitas encontraron el lugar ideal para colocar la manta y distribuir la comida y bebidas, mientras que los jóvenes, como buenos caballeros se dispusieron a probar la temperatura del agua y asegurarse de que fuera seguro incursionar por allí.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se reunieron para almorzar, mientras cada uno hablaba sobre sus gustos, sus carreras, sus planes futuros… entre charla y charla hacían bromas para molestar a las chicas y de vez en cuando alguno recibía un leve pellizco como venganza por los comentarios.

Cada pareja disfrutaba de la compañía mutua; Albert miraba detenidamente a Candy, como queriendo aprenderse todos los detalles de la pecosa que tenía en frente, a él simplemente lo volvía loco el hecho de tenerla cerca y a la vez lejos, de antemano sabía cuales eran los impedimentos a los que debería enfrentarse por estar con ella… eso si es que ella quería compartir con él su futuro, ajena esta meditación del joven, ella lo observaba de reojo, cuando creía que él no estaba prestándole atención.

Descubrió gestos y miradas que ella no se había percatado: su sonrisa la desconcentraba, por lo cual trataba de no hablar cuando el reía, ya que cuando eso sucedía irremediablemente su mente se remontaba a ese beso en la disco, y un leve temblor le recorría el cuerpo. Por momentos, se quedaba con la boca abierta, hipnotizada por esos ojos color cielo y esa mueca de su boca en una leve sonrisa… entonces aterrizaba de golpe cuando sus amigos se reían de lo distraída que estaba.

Luego de un rato de descanso decidieron que irían a refrescarse; las chicas se quitaron los pantalones cortos que traían y sus camisetas, mientras los chicos se habían quedado embobados con el espectáculo hasta que un grito los hizo reaccionar.

-El último tiene cola de perro- gritó Candy, mientras corría hacia el agua, seguida por Patty y Annie.

-Si!-gritaban las chicas detrás de ella.

-Eso es trampa- acotaba Archie- ustedes llevan ventaja porque nosotros todavía estamos vestidos.

-Jajaja, eso les pasa por estar babeando- reían las chicas, divertidas por la situación.

-No es justo, se traen esas bikinis que quitan la respiración y nos dejan acá con la boca abierta- decía Stear, mientras se quitaba sus shorts.

-El problema no son nuestras bikinis… si no ustedes que son unos mirones- gritaba Patty

-Exacto – agregaba Candy- si ustedes cerraran la boca por unos segundos y se concentraran en el lago, ya estarían aquí con nosotras

-No es justo, merecemos otra oportunidad… además hemos quedado con nuestros bañadores y no las veo que volteen a ver nuestros magníficos físicos- agregó Archie

-Jajaja, anda mi amor ven aquí y deja de lamentarte quieres?- sonó la voz de Annie

-Está bien… todo sea por ti, cielito-reía el.

La única que se había quedado de una pieza al observar a los muchachos fue Candy, ya que Albert fue el último en quitarse su camisa y sus pantalones de mezclilla dejando ver esos bien formados músculos.

Caramba con este hombre, se decía ella, no debería andar así por ahí, podría ocasionar un accidente, habría que ser muy cegatona para no detenerse a admirar ese físico.

Ella ya lo había visto en bañador, pero no dejaba de recorrer ese cuerpo escultural una y otra vez, ese pecho bien marcado por los ejercicios, eso brazos en los que ella se perdería sin pensarlo … y esas piernas bien macizas y perfectas, por favor… y para completar el exhaustivo análisis mental ella recorría sin prisas desde su boca, la cual delineaba con sus ojos, bajando por su firme barbilla hasta el comienzo de ese leve bello rubio que lo hacía ver más sexy… y siguiendo esa línea llegó hasta el ombligo y de allí… se detuvo en su examen ocular, ruborizándose de solo pensar que una vocecita interna le decía… continúa.

Albert fue conciente del examen del que era objeto y se sintió muy complacido de que su princesa se hubiera quedado admirándolo, mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella.

Todos entraron al lago y comenzaron a jugar como si fueran niños; entraban y salían, se arrojaban desde los bordes altos del mismo… los chicos asustaban a sus novias sumergiéndose y arrastrándolas al fondo. Todo fue diversión y entretenimiento por unas horas, luego salieron, se secaron y cada unos se sentó en su lugar en la manta para merendar.

Albert se puso de pie y se dedicó a contemplar la puesta de sol, se recargó en un árbol y su mente comenzó a recordar el día que vio a Candy por primera vez, como se había sentido atrapado por esos ojos color esmeralda, eso rubios cabellos y esas pecas tan preciosas y graciosas que tenía en su hermosa nariz.

La reacción de su cuerpo al contacto con la piel de la joven, el beso… ese beso que lo había atrapado para siempre, que lo había vuelto adicto a su sabor, todo en ella lo tenía subyugado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Stear, que lo invitaba a unirse en la conversación sobre lo que harían por la noche.

Se habían propuesto terminar el día en la disco, por lo tanto cada uno ayudo a recoger los restos del picnic, limpiaron el lugar y se despidieron hasta la noche.

Los jóvenes llegaron muy emocionados a la casa, sin saber que mientras ellos disfrutaban el día, los padres de Candy discutían su futuro.

La señora Elroy no quería ceder en su decisión de enviar a Candy a Francia y que allí se desposara con algún heredero que estuviera a su altura social. Sin embargo, el señor James anteponía la felicidad de su hija a cualquier arreglo que su esposa hubiese hecho de antemano y sin consultar a su hija.

Después de una larga discusión, el señor White optó por tomar las cosas con calma, se había propuesto saber cual era el vínculo que tenía Candy con Albert,… que sentimientos existían entre ellos y hasta que punto estaban dispuestos a luchar por estar juntos: con esta idea en mente se dirigió a la cocina para charlar antes de que se fueran a bailar.

Debía conocer con que se enfrentaba, si era solo que su sentido lo engañó o de verdad entre estos jóvenes había algo que ni ellos se habían atrevido a admitir…. Y sobre todo, cual era motivo por el cual no habían dado el primer paso en esa relación… aunque tenía una leve sospecha del porque.

Albert fue el primero en aparecer en la cocina; saludó a su madre y se dispuso a sentarse con ella a conversar. El señor White apareció allí también con el pretexto de querer un café.

Mientras la señora Pony disponía todo para servir el café, James comenzó a interrogarlo sobre los aspectos más importantes de su vida: sus estudios, su carrera, su reciente título de abogado.

Al enterarse de la firma de bufete de abogados para la que Albert trabajaba, se dio cuenta que ese joven que estaba sentado frente a él era todo un hombre: se había forjado su futuro solo, consiguiendo escalar a puro esfuerzo… el señor White era conocedor que en el lugar donde éste ejercía su profesión no tenían a cualquiera y que si su lugar estaba asegurado aun antes de recibir su título era sin lugar a dudas por su gran capacidad. Admiraba eso en él; además de que era un tipo honesto, que no tenía ningún problema a la hora de encarar las cosas que le eran importantes y notó también, que su hija era una prioridad para Albert.

La forma en que él se expresaba de la joven, lo delataron frente al padre de Candy; por un momento creyó que había excedido los límites de la confianza que el señor White le había otorgado, pero lejos de eso, éste lo felicitó por todo lo que era y había obtenido y lo tranquilizó diciéndole que la decisión de quien compartiría la vida de su hija, era algo que solamente ella podía elegir.

La señora Pony no salía de su asombro, sabía muy bien que su hijo se había enamorado de ese hermoso torbellino que era su niña, pero también era conciente de las trabas que la sociedad en la que se movía Candy pondrían para separarlos, así que cuando escuchó al señor James apoyar a su Albert no cabía en sí de gozo.

Ajena a todo esto, una dulce muchachita terminaba de darse un baño y comenzaba a prepararse para salir; tenía listo todo su atuendo sobre la cama…elegante pero sencillo vestido de color marfil, ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura sujeto por finos tirantes con algunos discretos destellos, la falda del mismo era más bien suelta y caía por el propio peso de la tela llegando hasta arriba de sus rodillas, el conjunto era acompañado por unas sandalias de tacón color dorado.

Mientras ella procedía a su arreglo, su madre entró a la habitación, con su característica cara seria. Al verla, Candy se sorprendió.

-Hola mamá –fue el saludo cordial de Candy

-Ya veo que no has aprendido nada de lo que me esforcé por enseñarte- replicó- te sigues vistiendo de manera corriente

-Por favor madre, si has venido para eso nada más, creo que es mejor que guardes tus comentarios, no quiero arruinar el final de este hermoso día

-Me lo imagino, después de estar como unos hippies por allí, que otra cosa se puede esperar

-Basta por favor, lamento si no soy lo que tú querías como hija….pero es lo que hay… créeme que si lo pudiera cambiar lo haría

-No seas grosera niña, eso es culpa de Nany que no te supo educar con rigor-

-No era obligación de Nany criarme….era tuya… después de todo nací de tu vientre…. O eso creo-

-Suficiente niña insolente-se disponía a abofetearla, cuando Nany entró en la habitación y le detuvo la mano.

-Pero que crees que haces?- le increpó furiosa la señora Elroy

-Estoy evitando que usted golpee a mi niña sin sentido- aclaró

-Es mi hija y yo decido que hacer con ella-gritaba

-Pues yo no lo creo señora, ser madre es más que dar a luz, es enseñar a respetar y respetarse y usted no estuvo para eso- la cara de la señora Pony se convirtió, luchaba por defender a su niña, como una leona a su cachorro.

Con tanto alboroto, subió el señor James justo cuando su esposa pensaba descargar una bofetada sobre la Nana; la detuvo en el momento preciso y la llevo fuera del dormitorio de Candy.

Esta lloraba desesperada por todo lo que había sucedido, entonces su Nana la abrazó y acunó hasta que se calmó… Albert veía esa escena y su corazón sentía paz por ver a su pequeña protegida por la persona más importante de su vida y dolor por lo que la insensible madre de la joven había provocado.

Cuando todo se calmó, Nany peinó a su "torbellino", como ella le decía, y la dejó para que se maquillara….nada debía arruinar el día de su niña, ella no lo permitiría. Así se dispusieron a bajar a tomar algo con Albert antes de salir.

Cuando Candy entró a la cocina, llegó hasta su nariz el inconfundible aroma de Albert, cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar esa sensación a pleno. Cuando los abrió, tenía delante suyo al hombre más guapo que según ella había conocido, su cabello estaba húmedo y tenía toda la pinta de un rebelde, se había afeitado esa pequeña sombra que lo había acompañado por la tarde, vestía un pantalón casual de color oscuro y una camisa blanca desabotonada en la parte de arriba… parecía un modelo de revista y lo tenía allí todo para ella.

Esbozó una linda sonrisa solo para él, el impacto que provocó en Albert fue como si un rayo lo atravesara de punta a punta, ella parecía una diosa que irradiaba esa belleza natural y arrolladora, estaba aun más bella de lo que el podía imaginar. Solo hasta ese momento se permitió admirarla desde sus cabellos hasta sus delicados pies, y de verdad que esa mujer lo traía mal, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse lejos de la tentación la saludó de manera casual y la invitó a sentarse para tomar algo antes de salir.

Para ambos jóvenes, el viaje hasta la disco sería la peor tortura que deberían encarar, se sentían como dos adolescentes en su primera cita.

Ella observaba de reojo a Albert, sus movimientos que se asemejaban a los de un felino, eran lentos sin prisas y certeros, él sin duda sabía como manejar la situación, aunque a veces esta jovencita lo desestabilizaba.

Albert no perdía detalle de los movimientos de ella, cada gesto delataba su estado de ansiedad, le gustaba verla ruborizarse cuando la pescaba mirándolo y sonreía.

Cuando llegaron a la disco, los demás ya estaban allí, se saludaron y entraron en busca de una mesa donde poder reunirse entre salida y salida.

Los chicos fueron por algunas bebidas mientras las chicas se comentaban sus cosas, Candy evitó mencionar el altercado con su madre y se preguntaba que sería lo que su padre haría después de esto, sus ojos se cristalizaron pero se contuvo, en ese momento apareció él con su trago y ella admirarlo olvidó todo… que extraño poder tenía Albert sobre su estado de ánimo, eso era algo que aun no estaba dispuesta a profundizar, así que se dedicó a conversar y reír.

Bailaron hasta agotarse y en la ultima parte de la noche , como era costumbre en la disco, comenzaron la selección de temas soft, Archie y Stear no se lo pensaron mucho, tomaron a sus novias y se fueron a bailar, era el único momento en que podían abrazarlas sin ninguna excusa.

Candy se puso nerviosa cuando Albert la invitó a bailar, recordaba perfectamente la única vez que bailó con él.

El insistió al ver que ella dudaba y se acercó a su oído para decirle que no se preocupara.

-Vamos Candy- le susurró, provocando que su piel se erizara- solo bailaremos

-Lo se… pero es que estoy un poco cansada- la verdad es que la cercanía de él, su calor, su aroma, la confundían

-No te preocupes princesa-insistió- déjate llevar, yo estaré atento para sujetarte

La sonrisa que él articuló la dejó en las nubes, simplemente no podía negarle nada cuando hacía eso…."esto de las sonrisas es algo peligroso para mi" se decía ella mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía.

La sujetó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo: podía sentir cada parte de ella amoldándose a el, lo excitaba en demasía la cercanía, pero no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad de tenerla así.

Ella hacía lo posible por pensar en cualquier cosa que evitara que sus hormonas fueran concientes del calor que emanaba de Albert… pero se había convertido en una misión imposible.

-Te gusta bailar pequeña?- la pregunta la sobresaltó

-Pues si, como a todo el mundo…supongo, y a ti?- trataba de sonar lo más tranquila posible

-Me encanta, siempre y cuando la pareja sea la correcta- la miró profundamente, mientras ella trataba de recordar como respirar

-Pienso lo mismo- dijo ella y evitó mirarlo nuevamente

-Mírame Candy!-pidió él

Lentamente sus ojos se encontraron y las palabras sobraron, Albert fue acercando sus cálidos labios a los de ella… el mundo parecía haberse detenido para ellos; suavemente él se apoderó de su boca, presionando para que ella le permitiera invadirla y así probar de nuevo la dulzura de su boca.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpos dejándolos sin respiración, era más de lo que podían imaginar y así una cosa los llevó a otra y volvieron a besarse cada vez profundizando más el contacto, y entrando en juego sus manos.

El acariciaba su espalda provocando que ella se arqueara y su cuerpo se pegara más al de él, lo que lograba que emitiera unos gemidos roncos en él.

Ella por su parte, se deleitaba recorriendo ese torso duro y cálido; desprendió algunos botones más de la camisa de él y en un acto de total osadía metió sus delicadas manos para poder tocarlo de manera atrevida como había querido hacerlo desde que lo vio semidesnudo.

Entre besos y caricias habían olvidado del lugar en donde estaban, hasta que volvieron a la realidad cuando ella susurró a su oído… "te deseo", sorprendido y halagado por un momento estuvo dispuesto a tomarla, llevársela y hacerla suya de manera absoluta, pero con el poco control que le quedaba le dijo al oído…"yo también preciosa… te deseo, pero también te amo y por eso te respeto" y la volvió a besar, parecía que morirían si no lo hacían, cuando la música dejó de escucharse varias parejas volvieron a la realidad, entonces el preguntó:

-Candy White, te gustaría ser mi princesa?

-Por supuesto, mi príncipe- y para variar , se volvieron a besar.

-Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida- dijo Candy emocionada

-El mío también pequeña, ahora eres mi novia y no dejaré que nada nos separe… te lo prometo

-Yo tampoco dejaré que nada nos separe- y lo abrazó fuertemente.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Esperanzas

Después de la hermosa noche que pasaron, Albert y Candy regresaron a la casa muy felices; delante de ellos se perfilaba un gran futuro. Decidieron enfrentar cualquier obstáculo y luchar por su amor.

El de ellos, fue desde el comienzo un extraño amor, ya que a pesar de la afirmación de él de que ella era la mujer destinada a compartir su vida, ella había huido de esa idea; no quería aceptar lo que era evidente, ya que sabía de antemano cuales serían las contras que aparecerían… claro que ella no contaba con que su padre, lejos de querer apartarla de Albert, los apoyaba.

Pero su felicidad no era completa, puesto que Elroy se negaba a aceptar que su hija fuera capaz de fijarse en alguien de clase social diferente a la que ella esperaba.

Sus prospectos franceses eran todos de buena cuna, según sus propias palabras, pero el hijo de Nany no cubría ni el mínimo de sus expectativas.

Para Elroy, era simplemente imposible aprobar esa pareja y buscaría la forma de separarlos y llevarse a Candy, como era su propósito.

A la mañana siguiente, se reunieron a desayunar en la cocina. Albert había solicitado hablar con el padre de Candy para que lo autorizara a cortejar a su hija.

-Buenos días- saludó Albert a su madre, que era la única que se encontraba allí.

-Buenos días hijo, como has amanecido?- agregó Nany

-Pues tú como crees madre?, estoy muy feliz!-decía mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro- la mujer más bella del mundo a aceptado ser mi novia… tengo una gran madre… y un excelente empleo, que más puedo pedir?

-Supongo que nada más… pero vete con cuidado hijo, conozco a la señora y no permitirá que mi niña se roce con gente humilde- la tristeza con la que lo dijo puso en alerta a Albert

-No te preocupes madre, hoy hablaré con el señor White para pedir su autorización formal para ser el novio de su hija

-Espero que tengas suerte,…eres un excelente hombre y yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-Gracias, no te fallaré

-Buenos días!- se oyó de repente- estoy muy contenta hoy- dijo Candy mientras saludaba con un beso a su Nany

-Buenos días mi niña, se puede saber a que se debe tanta alegría?-fingía no saber Nany

Candy miraba a Albert de reojo, buscando su apoyo, mientras un color rojo subía hasta sus mejillas. El la encontraba francamente adorable y le sonreía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

En ese momento, entraba el señor White a la cocina para desayunar y escuchó el comentario de su hija y se unió a la pregunta de Nany.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo y dirigió su mirada hacia ella- bueno hija, yo también estoy esperando la respuesta a la pregunta de Nany… dime a que se debe tanta alegría.

Aun más colorada que antes y súper nerviosa Candy no sabía donde meterse, y como siempre su príncipe salió en su ayuda.

-Permítame que sea yo quien le conteste- dijo Albert- pero antes me gustaría hablar con usted y creo que ya sabe con respecto a que tema-

-Pues me lo supongo hijo- habló James- y si es lo que yo sospecho creo que fui claro contigo sobre la única preocupación que tengo- agregó- ahora si me aseguras que todo está controlado, pues tienes mi autorización

-Gracias señor White, no faltaré a mi palabra y le prometo luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias- decía Albert, emocionado, estrechando la mano del padre de Candy

Ella no entendía muy bien que era todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; mientras los miraba a ambos trataba de hilvanar ideas pero su asombro iba más allá, no podía saber precisamente que parte de esa conversación que mantenían los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, era la que la incluía, pero estaba segura de que su padre no le negaba la posibilidad de estar con Albert.

-Bueno hija… me dirás o no cual es el motivo de tu felicidad- sonreía James mientras veía a su hija cambiar de color, del pálido al rojo.

-No entiendo… que es lo que esta pasando aquí?- dijo ella- alguien me podría explicar en que parte de la historia me quedé?.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes pequeña, luego te platico con calma donde fue que quedaste en la "historia"- reía Albert

-Por que será que siempre soy la última en enterarme de las cosas?

-Será mi niña porque siempre estás en las nubes- agregó Nany

-Jajaja, es muy posible hija, tú vives como un torbellino y no te detienes en los detalles- decía divertido James- por eso siempre estamos pendientes de ti cariño

-Es cierto Candy, pero eso es lo que te hace especial… y ahora puedo decirte a ti y a mi madre, que tu padre me autoriza a cortejarte, princesa.-decía seguro de si Albert

Candy no salía de su asombro… en que momento había sucedido todo esto?… realmente no lo sabía, pero el resultado era más que satisfactorio para ella, así que impulsivamente se colgó del cuello de Albert y lo besó. Cuando tomó conciencia de lo que hizo, se volvió avergonzada hacia su padre y pidió disculpas por su reacción, a lo que él muy divertido contestó:

-No te preocupes cariño, bien se yo como son tus reacciones, solo espero que sepan comportarse y confío en ambos.-concluyó

-Gracias papá- decía mientras lo abrazaba- no sabes lo feliz que soy, ahora si me siento realmente completa

-Lo se hija, te deseo lo mejor del mundo mi ángel, y si Albert es tu felicidad… pues que así sea

-Te quiero tanto papá- los ojos de Candy estaban nublados por las lágrimas

-No llores amor; tú sabes que eres y serás siempre mi vida- agregó James- y todo lo que te haga feliz también me hará feliz a mí- le dio un beso en la mejilla

De improviso ella giro hacia Nany y corrió a abrazarla y besarla, ante el asombro de esta.

-Nany! Estoy tan feliz, abrázame fuerte para saber que no estoy soñando, como cuando era niña y me hacías ver que algo era real-

-Es real mi niña- decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- no hay nada más real que esto y será para tu felicidad

-Nany… gracias por estar conmigo siempre… te quiero mucho

-Yo también hija-decía Nany- pero creo que será mejor que desayunemos de una vez por todas- y de esa manera evitaba que la vieran emocionada y a punto de llorar.

-Me parece una excelente idea Nany- se unió James- mi estómago necesita alimento, han sido demasiadas emociones juntas

-Definitivamente …si- agregaron al mismo tiempo Candy y Albert

Mientras ellos disfrutaban el desayuno, la señora Elroy que había escuchado todo, estaba planeando como lograr que Candy fuera a donde la esperaban varios pretendientes de la mejor alcurnia.

Por la tarde, el padre de Candy se dispuso a hablar con su esposa, y lograr así que ella desistiera de su empeño de llevar a Candy a Europa. Cuando entró a su habitación, la señora Elroy estaba sentada en su buró arreglándose el cabello, y a través del espejo vio a su esposo que se dirigía hacia ella…

-Qué sucede James?-preguntó sorpresivamente

-Necesito hablar contigo, querida-la voz de James era suave y tranquila

-Tú dirás, en que puedo serte útil?

-Mira Elroy, este es un tema muy delicado y creo que ya es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa… me refiero al futuro de nuestra hija

-Pues a como yo lo veo, el futuro de Candy es algo de lo que ya me encargué yo personalmente; he previsto presentarla en Paris frente a las mejores familias que tienen hijos en edad casadera.

-Ese es el problema Elroy; tú planeaste todo sin consultar a nuestra hija, sin siquiera pensar en su opinión, así que debemos plantearnos el hecho de que ella puede haber elegido desde su corazón

-No me hagas reír James, tú crees que una jovencita puede decidir que es lo mejor para ella?... yo seré quien decida.

-No lo harás- fue la orden terminante de James- no volverás a decidir nada sobre Candy; ella es dueña de sus actos y decisiones y te mantendrás al margen de todo.

-Quien te piensas que eres tú para darme ordenes?-decía indignada Elroy

-Yo querida, soy nada más ni nada menos que el jefe de este hogar, y ya me cansé que manipules las cosas a tu antojo… o acatas mis órdenes o te vas; este es un tema que no tiene discusión- la firmeza con la que habló, dejó a Elroy sin palabras.

-Yo…yo solo quiero el bienestar de nuestra hija

-Yo también querida, y eso solo lo lograremos si por una vez en la vida la apoyamos incondicionalmente… no lo crees?

-No sé que pensar, James… a mí me educaron de otra forma, nuestro matrimonio fue concertado por nuestros padres, yo… yo nunca pude elegir

-Lo sé Elroy; por eso mismo es que te pido que no intervengas. Nosotros sabemos lo que se siente casarse por conveniencia… si bien hemos hecho llevadera esta situación, creo que ambos hubiésemos querido un poco más de libertad… o me equivoco?

-Es verdad… hemos dejado tantas cosas por la sociedad. Creo que nuestra hija es lo único positivo que obtuvimos de todo esto… y estuve a punto de estropearlo, verdad?

-Elroy, eres una gran mujer, solo que ha vivido equivocada por la forma en la que fuiste educada… a pesar de todo querida, con los años aprendí a quererte y a entenderte y creo que tú a mí… pero nuestra hija se merece otra vida.

-Tienes razón… no puedo condenarla si es que ha encontrado el amor…por lo menos ella merece vivirlo en plenitud… por nosotros.

-Lo hará…lo hará-le decía mientras acariciaba sus manos- ahora es mejor que hables con ella; va a necesitar a su madre para ciertas cosas, no crees?

-Crees que me necesite?... siempre estuve ausente en todas las cosas importantes de su vida…-decía con pesar

-Aún así Elroy, eres su madre, y Nany supo disculpar tus ausencias mejor de lo que crees. Candy no te guarda rencor; dale una oportunidad de hablar contigo y te darás cuenta

-Lo haré James; solo espero que no sea tarde para tratar de acercarme a ella.

-No lo es querida, ahora ve y date la oportunidad de disfrutar a tu hija sin prejuicios, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Gracias James, sin ti mi vida hubiera sido en verdad muy difícil…por suerte, tú siempre me has apoyado y enseñado lo mejor de toda esta situación… soy sincera cuando te digo que yo también aprendí a quererte

-Fue una suerte para ambos el haber podido entendernos a pesar de la situación en la que empezamos, y lo mejor de todo fue ese rayito de sol que me diste por hija; te agradezco el hecho de que hayas estado allí para apoyarme en todo.

Elroy solo sollozaba al recordar como sus padres habían decidido su futuro, sin siquiera preguntarle que es lo que sentía. Su mente voló al día de su casamiento cuando por primera vez vio al que sería su esposo; sus sentimientos fueron sepultados, sus ilusiones y deseo igual… dejó de ser una mujer para ser un objeto decorativo, alguien que solo debía prepararse para enfrentar sus obligaciones en la sociedad, sin demostrar su sentir, llorar en silencio y aguantar todo y callar. En ese momento, su mente se despejó y se prometió a ella misma que no condenaría a su hija a un matrimonio sin amor, trataría de que Candy fuera feliz, y así poder compensar un poco el vacío de su vida y el de su hija.

Candy se encontraba en su habitación cuando la puerta se abrió y su madre pidió hablar con ella.

-Toc-toc- puedo pasar?- preguntó Elroy

-Por supuesto mamá, pasa-invitó ella

-Necesito hablar contigo hija- comenzó Elroy- solo que no se como empezar.

-No me asustes mamá, dime que es lo que quieres decirme?… es algo grave… le pasa algo a papá?

-No hija, no es nada grave… es …que … no sé como expresar esto que tengo que decirte… verás hija, primero que nada quería disculparme contigo por la forma en la que te he tratado… créeme que nos fácil para mi decirte esto…pero admito que estuve equivocada al querer decidir por tí sobre tus sentimientos… me avergüenzo de lo que hice y dije… además quería pedirte una oportunidad para tratarnos como lo que somos: madre e hija; se que he sido en tu vida una figura ausente, pero aun podemos recuperar el tiempo… no lo crees?

Candy no salía de su asombro… miraba la cara angustiada de su madre y sabía que era difícil para ella admitir lo que estaba haciendo, un sentimiento dulce y extraño la invadió al ver los ojos de su madre llenos de lágrimas; buscó en su mente los recuerdos de lo que Nany le había dicho de por que su mamá actuaba de esa forma; la forma en que la habían educado no la dejaba actuar de manera diferente. Sabía que era duro desafiar las reglas de la sociedad en la que fue preparada, así que suponía que esta conversación no era precisamente fácil para su madre, por lo que se lo agradeció mucho.

-Mamá, no se exactamente que es lo que sucedió para que cambiaras de opinión… pero el resultado es satisfactorio

-Hija, solo quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo, que cuando necesites hablar yo estaré allí para escucharte… perdóname por mi ausencia, por favor

-No hay nada que perdonar mamá- decía mientras la abrazaba- me hace muy feliz el ver que por fin has comprendido que la vida es una sola, y que tus seres queridos están allí para darte amor, sin necesidad de que lo exijas, te quiero mamá

-Yo también hija- lloraba Elroy- y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy de lo que he perdido todos estos años

-Ya no más mamá. Verás que todo cambiará cuando aceptes vivir, simplemente vivir sin tanta formalidad.

-Espero que me puedas ayudar a soltar todo lo que me hace dura… tu frescura es lo que necesito para aprender a disfrutar… nunca cambies hija

-No lo haré, pero tú si lo harás y yo te ayudaré.

Cuando James llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su hija, vio un cuadro muy tierno. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida habían limado sus diferencias y comenzaban una etapa nueva… lentamente entró y las abrazo a las dos y les dio un beso cargado de amor a ambas a lo que ellas respondieron de igual forma. Así, alegres y entusiasmados se dirigieron a la cocina donde Nany estaba preparando el almuerzo familiar. La sorpresa de esta al ver a la señora Elroy sonreír junto con su familia, la dejó por un momento en duda, pero allí estaban los tres sentados a la mesa de la cocina junto con su hijo y conversaban todos juntos de igual a igual.

Sin duda ese sería el día más feliz de la vida de esas personas, que habían dejado las formalidades y las caretas de la sociedad para disfrutar de la vida de manera natural y todo gracias al amor de dos personas que eran el punto común de todos los presentes. Un Amor que nació y se forjó en Candy y Albert, logrando pasar las barreras de la sociedad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia** : **este capitulo contiene escenas que pueden afectar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, si aun así continuas leyéndolo es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

Un Extraño Amor

Capitulo 14

Amándonos

Candy y Albert estaban muy felices con la noticia que la madre de ella había aceptado su relación, así que decidieron que saldrían a celebrar el acontecimiento. Llamaron a sus amigos y quedaron en encontrarse en la disco de siempre a las 11 de la noche.

El día transcurría lento y en calma en la casa White: Nany preparaba unos bocaditos para todos, ya que habían decidido pasar la tarde en la piscina para tener oportunidad de conocerse.

Por primera vez, desde que lo conoció, la señora Elroy se daba la oportunidad de conversar y observar a Albert; ya sin tantos prejuicios y en un ambiente relajado, encontró que el joven era bastante inteligente, sabía desenvolverse con toda seguridad y había obtenido en poco tiempo y por sus propios medios un empleo que ha muchos les costaba años y acomodo social.

Todos estaban disfrutando a pleno la tarde, pero para dos personas era sumamente especial: Albert lucía simplemente arrebatador echado en las colchonetas que había cerca de la piscina, sus músculos parecían cincelados a mano, su cabello ligeramente despeinado le daba un aspecto salvaje; en sí, parecía un modelo publicitario y no un flamante abogado; traía una sombra de barba de pocos días, y su mirada hipnotizaba a Candy, que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

El se había ubicado de manera de poder apreciar la belleza de su reciente novia. Su mirada la recorría como rozándola sutilmente, desde sus hermosos y tentadores labios, pasando por su delicado cuello y continuando por toda su anatomía.

Verdaderamente, mientras más la observaba, más se enamoraba de ese precioso torbellino que era "su pequeña"; aun no podía entender el porque de ese sentido de propiedad que tenía sobre ella, pero eso hacía que quisiera protegerla de todo.

Todo en ella despertaba en él a la parte salvaje que tenía dentro, se imaginaba mil y una situaciones en las que perderse con esa diosa, que lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

El encanto se rompió, cuando Nany apareció con los bocadillos y las bebidas, el padre de Candy propuso un brindis.

-Propongo un brindis- comenzó a decir mientras levantaba la copa- por mi adorada hija, que ha sabido luchar por lo que quiere, y nos a enseñado el significado de la palabra Amor,… también por el gran hombre que eligió… y por último…por mi esposa, que pudo abrir sus ojos y aceptar la realidad.

-Por los principios que una gran mujer supo inculcar en su hijo- agregó Elroy

-Por el amor verdadero e incondicional- agregó Nany

-Por nosotros… y por ustedes que comparten nuestra felicidad- agregaron Candy y Albert-

-Salud!- dijeron todos a la vez, haciendo chocar sus copas para reafirmar el brindis

Entre risas y charlas pasó la tarde. Luego de darse un regio baño, los jóvenes comenzaron a prepararse para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Albert terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió a la cocina para estar con su madre antes de salir con Candy. Lucía un impecable traje negro, su cabello peinado hacia atrás lo que hacía que su rostro se enmarcara deliciosamente.

Cuando Candy hizo su aparición se quedo estática pensando que ese hombre era un sueño: parecía el príncipe de los cuentos que su Nany tanto le leía, su porte varonil y ese excitante aroma a maderas y sándalo que le nublaba los sentidos,… demoró un poco en reaccionar y en ese lapso Nany la miraba divertida, podía comprobar que su niña estaba de veras cautivada por su hijo y además muy enamorada, sus ojos lo decían todo.

Albert percibió el perfume de su princesa e inmediatamente volteó a verla. Estaba asombrado de lo bella que lucía: su cabello suelto la hacía ver mucho más sexy, el vestido negro que se había colocado, le quedaba precioso… simplemente era una diosa que había tomado una forma humana para cautivarlo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo en ella lo ponía loco. Era la única que podía convertirlo en un muñeco de trapo, pero por suerte ella no se había percatado de eso, de lo contrario él estaría perdido ante sus deseos.

La verdad es que ambos estaban un poco nerviosos por la nueva situación en la que se encontraban: él, por que no sabía cuanto iba a resistir sin querer tenerla solo para él, besarla hasta dejarla sin aire y tocar ese hermoso cuerpo que ya imaginaba sería como la seda en sus manos, y ella, a su vez, por que la mirada de Albert prometía muchas cosas y ninguna era inocente, y lo peor no era eso, sino esas ganas de dejarse llevar a esos terrenos en los que todo podía pasar.

Salieron de su ensoñación y se dispusieron a ir a la disco; allí los estaban esperando sus amigos para felicitarlos y de paso las amigas de Candy querían saber con lujo de detalles todo con respecto esta nueva relación.

-Hola chicos- saludó Albert a todos

-Hola Albert- fue la respuesta de ellos

-Hola amigos, como están?-preguntó Candy a modo de saludo-

-Pues no mejor que tú, por lo visto- rieron todos al verla tomada de la mano de él.

-Oigan, no se la tomen conmigo… por que mejor no entramos así podemos platicar mas cómodos.

-OK, me parece una excelente idea- dijo Patty, que llevaba de la mano a Stear.

-Pues andando- agregó Archie, que entró junto con Annie

-Adelante- dijo Albert caballerosamente, tomando a Candy por la cintura, provocando en ella una pequeña descarga que la sobresaltó.

Luego que estuvieron instalados y los muchachos se dirigieron a pedir las bebidas, las chicas acosaron a Candy a preguntas. Esta estaba de lo más divertida viendo como sus amigas querían detalles, a lo que ella solo dijo:

-Pues verán, creo que me enamoré de Albert desde que lo vi, pero ustedes saben que a causa de las apariencias sociales, mi madre no lo aceptaría, por eso traté de mantenerme alejada de él… pero me resultaba difícil, no se por que tiene un magnetismo que me atrae como abeja a la miel, jaja, que cursi verdad?

-Para nada amiga, de veras que nosotras pensamos que tenías algún problema visual o algo parecido… solo así se justificaba que no vieras semejante hombre- reía Annie

-Si Candy; ese hombre despide un aura de sensualidad por todos sus poros… créeme que cualquier mujer lo puede sentir, a menos que fueras de piedra no lo sentirías- aseguró Patty

-Oigan, que bárbaras, si hasta parece que él las cautivó a ustedes también- se sorprendió ella

-Pues… somos mujeres, recuerdas?… y aunque estemos enamoradas de nuestros galanes, no estamos ciegas-

-Además, déjame decirte que si diriges tu mirada en este momento hacia el bar, podrás comprobar como están las mujeres detrás de tu amorcito como moscas en el dulce- decía seria Annie

-OK, suficiente… creo que iré a ayudar a Albert con las bebidas- dijo Candy determinada

-Si como no, a ayudar, lo que quieres es espantar a las moscas- se burlaron sus amigas.

Candy no les hizo caso y se dirigió determinada al bar, en un impulso por demás atrevido para ella, mientras él estaba de espalda, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Albert, sorprendiéndolo gratamente, a lo que él lentamente volteó para abrazarla con mucho amor y un apasionado beso.

Por un momento ella perdió el sentido de la realidad, sus piernas se debilitaron y tuvo que sostenerse de sus duros brazos para no caer; el esbozo esa hermosa sonrisa que lograba en Candy un efecto perturbador, un ligero cosquilleo la recorría y se concentraba en su zona más sensible, provocando que se sonrojara delante suyo.

Ambos sabían que muy pronto deberían dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y por sus deseos, ya que esto era más fuerte que ellos mismos. Sus cuerpos se atraían como imán y era irremediable que cedieran a la demanda de estos… cada vez que se acercaban el uno al otro, un fuego intenso parecía consumirlos y los besos solos ya no eran suficientes.

Durante el resto de la noche trataban de evitar estar muy cerca, ya que su autocontrol se desvanecía con un roce; se la pasaron bailando y riendo de las locuras de Stear, hasta que llegó el momento del tema soft, donde cada pareja aprovechaba para acercarse más de lo normal, Albert dudaba si llevar a Candy a bailar, ya que había tratado de dominar su impulso de sentir la piel de ella sin restricciones, por lo tanto bailar pegados podía provocar que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano; para ella tampoco era fácil la situación, sabía que con solo afirmar su cuerpo al de él estaría perdida.

Por suerte para ambos, la disco solo ponía un tema soft a manera de cierre, así que se dedicaron a mirar a los demás y conversar sobre cualquier tema que distara de ser personal. Los demás se les unieron en la mesa para comenzar a despedirse y programando un próximo encuentro en el club o en el parque, de esta manera cada quien fue en busca de su coche para llevar a las jóvenes a sus casas y retirarse a descansar.

-Bueno señoritas, aquí están sus carrozas, para ser trasladadas a sus respectivos hogares- dijo graciosamente Archie

-Gracias caballeros, que atentos y amables que son- decía Annie

-Ya ven como si las tenemos en cuenta, luego se quejan de nosotros- agregó Stear

-Hay amor, si no es queja.,.. Deja ya de hacer pucherito y llévame, si?- Patty acariciaba a su novio mientras hablaba

-Bueno muchachos, creo que es hora de despedirnos y esperamos su llamado para saber que haremos mañana… está bien?- sugirió Albert, que empezaba a sentir la necesidad de besar a su novia en privado.

-Claro que si, Albert, no te preocupes… que descansen…."tortolitos"- se burlaba Archie

-Ya basta Archie, no fastidies- lo reprendio Annie

-Hasta mañana amigos, y tengan cuidado en el camino- recomendó Candy, quien al ver que se quedaba a solas con Albert comenzó a temblar con anticipación.

El se acercó a Candy y le propuso ir a tomar algo antes de regresar; quería llevarla a conocer su departamento, ella dudaba en aceptar, la sola presencia y su cercanía le erizaban la piel; él adivinando sus dudas, prometió portarse como un caballero.

\- No temas princesa, no pasará nada que tú no permitas, confía en mí- le dijo de manera sensual al oído

Ella no pudo contenerse, algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en él, así que contestó.

-Confío en ti Albert, pero no en lo que me haces sentir; cada vez que te acercas pierdo el control de mi misma, se que está mal confesarte esto, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Lo sé pequeña… y créeme que a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero no voy a forzarte a nada, ni voy a aprovecharme de tu debilidad y la mía… cuando tenga que pasar será de común acuerdo y porque ambos así lo deseamos- aseguraba, mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Hay Albert, no se como ni cuando comencé a amarte, pero a ti te confío hasta mi vida-mientras hablaba se acercó peligrosamente a la boca de él, apoyando sus pequeñas manos en el torso de ese espectacular hombre, provocando que una ola de deseo lo recorriera de punta a punta- no hay nada que desee más que ser tuya.

El se encontraba en estado de shock, jamás pensó que su princesita fuera tan sensual; su cuerpo reaccionaba a la voz de ella, sus manos comenzaban a desplazarse de manera lenta y cadenciosa por su figura…El la necesitaba como al aire que respiraba, pero no quería forzar una situación incómoda, aunque ella parecía más que dispuesta a dejarse llevar a ese paraíso que los esperaba. Sin pensarlo más, subieron al coche de Albert y llegaron a su departamento.

Ambos sabían que esta noche sería inolvidable: la cargó para entrar al departamento como si fueran recién casados, cuando la depositó en el suelo, la tomó por la cintura y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella para así hacerle sentir su deseo.

Ella instintivamente se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a acariciarlo dejando a su cuerpo reaccionar ante la fricción que el hacía de sus partes intimas; una cosa lleva a la otra, y así Albert comenzó lentamente a deshacerse del hermoso vestido de Candy.

Entre caricia y caricia ella también se encargó de quitarle su saco y corbata, para soltar uno por uno los botones de su camisa: por cada botón ella depositaba un beso en ese musculoso pecho, era increíble como se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que él le provocaba; pronto se encontraban ambos solo con una pieza de su ropa interior.

El la miraba fijamente a los ojos buscando una reacción que demostrara que debía detenerse, sin embargo solo encontró en su mirada un enorme deseo; no hizo falta más que eso para desatar la pasión contenida desde su primer beso.

La llevó hasta la cama donde la acostó suavemente como si ella fuera de porcelana, se detuvo a mirar su hermoso cuerpo, sus voluptuosos senos que eran coronados por rosados pezones que esperaban ansiosos ser acariciados por sus labios y sus manos, tarea a la que se dedicaría más pronto de lo que creía.

Recorrer su cuerpo con su febril mirada lo estaba excitando más de lo que esperaba, sus manos cálidas recorrieron su cuerpo desde sus mejillas sonrojadas, bajando lento por su cuello, deteniéndose en sus senos para pasar la yema de sus dedos por sus duros pezones, siguiendo por la curva de su cintura llegando a su cadera y desviándose hacia su ingle, para palpar delicadamente esa zona que hasta ahora era desconocida y que a partir de este momento solo le pertenecería a él.

Cuando ella estuvo realmente excitada, se incorporó un poco para besarla, ella posó sus manos temblorosas en su tórax y lo empujó hasta hacerlo recostar… entonces fue su turno de admirar ese atlético cuerpo que de ahora en adelante sería solo suyo.

Primero besó sus labios, que se habían vuelto para ella como una droga, no se cansaba de saborearlos…, lentamente bajó por su cuello, embriagándose de su olor y probando su sabor, mientras que sus manos inquietas recorrían a placer su torso, dejándolas vagar lentamente hasta encontrarse con su bien definida masculinidad.

Por un momento ella se tensó, pero él al darse cuenta le hablaba al oído tranquilizándola y haciendo que disfrutara tanto como él de esa inexperta exploración. Decidida a continuar, ella volvió a su tarea de aprenderse cada parte de ese amado cuerpo, provocando que de la boca de Albert escaparan roncos gemidos de placer.

El volvió a tumbarla en la cama y lentamente fue separando sus piernas para acomodarse en la entrada de su femineidad, mientras susurraba en su oído cuanto la amaba y lo que para él significaba esta entrega que ambos harían, no solo de su cuerpo sino también de su alma.

Lentamente condujo su sexo hacia la gloria que le esperaba en esa estrecha entrada, habiendo logrado que ella se relajara lo suficiente y aun excitándola con sus caricia fue introduciéndose en su cuerpo abriéndoles la puerta del paraíso. Aunque la primera sensación de Candy fue de dolor, ésta cedió ante la estimulación que Albert ejercía en ella y la confianza que le infundía él con su relajante timbre de voz.

En un principio, los movimientos de ambos eran lentos y sin armonía, pero luego sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección y comenzaron el ritual del amor con movimientos candentes y sincronizados, y con cada embate aumentaba la necesidad de sentirse más aun.

El entraba en ella de manera acompasada, para luego ir aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, provocando que ella arqueara su cuerpo pidiendo más: él podía sentir como Candy apretaba su miembro de manera rítmica y espasmódica y podía sentir su humedad rodeándolo, en un remolino de sensaciones febriles; ella llegó al orgasmo al que él la dirigió, para luego unirse a ella en la total entrega.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, se quedaron acostados uno frente a otro, para poder seguir observándose.

-Ahora eres totalmente mía- decía él mientras acariciaba su rostro- soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra

-Ahora tú también me perteneces –dijo ella- y me parece increíble esto que ha pasado, me siento plena y feliz.

-Te amo más que a mi vida Candy, y esto ha significado mucho para mí.

-La verdad es que nunca creí que tus palabras cuando nos conocimos se harían realidad; te amo Albert, como no pensé jamás amar a alguien.

-Lo sé princesa, acabamos de demostrarnos nuestro amor, puro y sincero, y quiero formalizar pronto nuestra situación, porque deseo despertar contigo cada mañana, y amarte cada noche.

-Yo también mi amor, es lo que más deseo.

Y así sellaron la noche con un ardiente beso, que los llevó de nuevas cuentas a volver a amarse apasionadamente, hasta que sus cuerpos cansados, se rindieron al sueño reparador.

Mientras descansaban, se escuchó una linda melodía, que inundó el lugar con sus notas.

watch?v=XJvCVsPGBF8&feature=related

 **Si No Te Hubiera Conocido**

 **Ella** :

Como un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó

Por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió

Iluminando mis noches vacías

 **El** :

Desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió

Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor

Que para siempre seríamos dos

 **Juntos:**

Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente

Si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mi Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir

 **Ella** :

Sin el latido de tu corazón

 **El** :

El mundo es más frío

 **Juntos:**

Nada tendría sentido

Si nunca te hubiera, conocido

 **Ella:**

Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor

 **El:**

Así yo te imaginé, tan bella como una flor

 **Juntos:**

Supe que siempre seríamos dos

Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente

Si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mi Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir

 **Ella** :

Sin el latido de tu corazón

 **El:**

El mundo es más frío

 **Juntos** :

Nada tendría sentido

Si nunca te hubiera

 **El** :

Conocido

 **Ella:**

Que hubiera sido de mí

Nada tiene sentido

 **El:**

Si no es contigo

 **Juntos:**

No sé

 **Ella:**

Que hubiera sido de mí

 **El:**

Hubiera sido

 **Juntos:**

Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé

 **El:**

Si yo podría vivir

 **Ella:**

Sin el latido de tu corazón

 **El:**

Sin ti, el mundo es más frío

 **Juntos:**

Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido

Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Felicidad

Luego de su entrega, los recientes novios y amantes regresaron a casa de Candy muy felices.

Se despidieron dulcemente y cada uno fue a su habitación a descansar, aunque eso era algo sumamente difícil, ya que sus cuerpos reclamaban a su complemento.

Candy se dirigió a darse una ducha, para relajar su cuerpo, que no hacía más que recordar el calor de las manos de Albert, recorriéndola centímetro por centímetro prodigándole enormes olas de placer. Definitivamente, intentaría con el agua fresca dominar ese calor que la consumía, luego de haber conocido el placer de ser amada.

Albert, por su parte no la pasaba mejor, ya que su cuerpo reaccionaba al recuerdo de tan bella princesa, que había dejado su perfume impregnado en cada poro de su piel… debía tomar una ducha helada urgente o su cuerpo delataría su estado de excitación al recordar los momentos vividos con ella.

Sumergidos en sus pensamientos, ambos recordaban cada beso dado y recibido en esa noche inolvidable: cada sensación percibida en su piel, cada detalle que se volvería especial por el solo hecho de haberlo disfrutado en todos los niveles posibles… su entrega fue mutua, sincera y sin reservas; querían y necesitaban demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

La mañana los sorprendió aletargados, pero sumamente felices. Ahora debían programar todo para su próxima boda: estaban seguros de sus sentimientos y ambos se pertenecían por completo.

Cuando se reunieron en la cocina para desayunar, sus ojos hablaban por ellos y parecían recordar el mágico momento que habían vivido. Esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie, pero confiaban en los sentimientos que los unían.

Luego de desayunar, Albert pidió hablar con James y la señora Elroy, a lo que ellos aceptaron y así reunidos todos en la biblioteca, Albert habló:

\- Señor y señora White, creo que supondrán de que quería hablar con ustedes-dijo un nervioso Albert-

\- Pues tenemos una leve sospecha- agregaba James, sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de él

\- Pues…verá, señor White- continúo Albert

\- Dime James, solamente por favor… ya que pronto seremos de la familia- volvió a sonreír

\- Está bien…James, esto no se me está haciendo fácil, es increíble que un abogado como yo no pueda tomar esto con calma.

-No te preocupes hijo- agregaba su madre- es muy normal que te sientas así.

\- Gracias mamá, en fin como les decía, le pedí que nos reuniéramos ya que quiero pedir la mano de Candy, deseo hacerla mi esposa y quisiera saber si aceptan.

\- Mira muchacho- refirió James- por nosotros no hay problema, estaremos encantados de concederte la mano de nuestra hija… ya que en este tiempo hemos comprobado de sobra que el amor de ambos es sincero y puro… pero dime algo: Ya le propusiste matrimonio a mi hija?

\- Aun no James, ya que para hacerlo necesitaba saber si ustedes me concederían su mano.

-Pues que esperas entonces Albert, ve a solicitarle que sea tu esposa- decía divertido James.

-Eso haré, no le quepa la menor duda, pero para eso he pensado darle una sorpresa y necesitaría un poco de ayuda, si es posible

-Cuenta con ello hijo- concluyó James

Candy ajena a todo esto, estaba hablando por teléfono con sus amigas, que estaban ansiosas por saber las últimas noticias.

Mientras ellas conversaban, Albert se ponía de acuerdo con su madre y los padres de Candy para preparar una fiesta de compromiso donde pondrían fecha para su enlace.

Luego de mucho debatir cual sería la mejor manera de sorprender a Candy, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que una fiesta de disfraces era lo adecuado para la propuesta.

Los padres de ella harían la sugerencia delante de todos, como pretendiendo no saber lo que realmente estaba por suceder; la señora Pony prepararía el pastel de compromiso y los demás bocadillos. Albert elegiría los disfraces que usarían ellos: todo debía estar perfecto para esa gran noche; él quería que su princesa jamás pudiera olvidar el segundo momento más importante de sus vidas.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, comenzó a desarrollarse el plan.

-Dime querida, que opinas de organizar una fiesta de disfraces para Halloween?- decía James a su esposa.

-Me parece una excelente idea James, creo que es hora de que pongamos un poco de diversión en esta casa- agregó Elroy.

-Y tú que opinas, hija?- le preguntó James a Candy de manera inocente

-Es grandioso papá, nunca hemos tenido una fiesta en casa… podría invitar a mis amigos?-

-Por supuesto hija; creo que deberíamos comenzar a preparar todo para la fiesta…no te parece?- agregó su madre

-Wow, esto es increíble!... estoy muy emocionada,… cuando sería la fiesta, mamá?-

-Pues yo creo que el próximo fin de semana estaría bien… no crees James?-

\- Me parece perfecto; obviamente Albert, como ya eres parte de la familia, no puedes faltar- agregó James con doble sentido.

\- Será un placer asistir a tan interesante festejo. Quieres que te ayude a elegir el disfraz, Candy?- aventuró él

-Me encantaría, Albert- contestó y le dio un pequeño beso

-Bueno; creo que debemos comenzar con los detalles- agregó Nany

-Ok, entonces comencemos- dijo ella

Entre los preparativos y las invitaciones, Elroy y Nany mantenían a Candy ocupada, mientras James acompañaba a Albert a diferentes joyerías en busca del anillo de compromiso.

Albert quería algo realmente especial para su pequeña. Luego de recorrer numerosos locales, James le sugirió un conocido suyo que se dedicaba a hacer joyas a pedido; una vez allí, él le explicó al orfebre como deseaba que fuera el anillo de su futura esposa. La joya era realmente hermosa: de oro blanco y en su centro estaban montados dos pequeñas lágrimas, una era una esmeralda y la otra un zafiro; el anillo tenía un diseño único que lo hacía más especial.

Mientras tanto en la casa, Candy había hecho ya las invitaciones para sus amigos, quienes estaban gratamente emocionados por ser incluidos en la fiesta; cada uno se puso en campaña para conseguir el mejor disfraz.

Dos días antes de la fiesta, Albert fue con Candy a elegir sus disfraces; él ya había dejado reservados ambos trajes, así que solo era cuestión de usar su ingenio para que ella no sospechara nada.

Había elegido un sugestivo modelo de hechicera, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y para el eligió el del Conde Drácula.

La felicidad era completa para esta particular pareja, solo que Candy se sentía extraña, ya que después de su primer encuentro ellos no habían hablado sobre su futuro, y comenzaba a creer que para Albert había sido algo sin importancia, …lejos de eso, ella no tenía la menor sospecha de lo que le esperaba ese día.

La casa era un caos: gente que iba y venía preparando todo para la gran noche. Albert estaba particularmente tenso, no quería que nada arruinara la sorpresa que había preparado para su amada.

La noche por fin llegó, cada quien se había retirado para colocarse sus respectivos disfraces; los padres de Candy habían optado por vestirse como reyes; Nany, de monja.

Patty y Stear llegaron a la fiesta disfrazados de Romeo y Julieta, Archie y Annie de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio, pero todos esperaban ver de qué se disfrazarían Albert y Candy.

Al poco tiempo, ella bajaba vestida de hechicera; se veía realmente hermosa: el vestido negro era pegado a su cuerpo hasta la cadera y desde allí se desprendían gajos de diferente largo. Su cabello había sido arreglado de manera que su cuello quedara descubierto, se había maquillado de manera gótica, sus labios de un rojo profundo, sus hermosos ojos resaltados por una sombra oscura, toda ella impactaba por su esplendor.

Albert hizo su aparición como el conde Drácula, dejando a Candy sin habla; el elegante traje negro mostraba sus bien definidos músculos, su cabellera iba peinada hacia atrás con un toque de gel que lo mantenía fijo; sin duda era un atractivo vampiro y más de una hubiera querido ser su víctima, pero para él solo existía una… y esa era la hermosa hechicera que lo dejó impactado en cuanto la vio.

La fiesta dio comienzo y la música empezó a sonar. Albert invitó a Candy al centro del lugar destinado para bailar.

-Me concede esta pieza, hermosa dama?- preguntó galante

-Como podría negarme a sus pedidos, mí querido Conde?- contestó ella

-Estás muy hermosa, mi amor- susurró Albert en su oído.

Esto hizo que Candy se estremeciera, ya que él tenía ese raro efecto en ella; cada vez que él le hablaba o la tocaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera electrizante.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Albert- dijo ella de la misma forma lo que provocó en él un estremecimiento intenso.

-No veo las horas de que podamos volver a encontrarnos a solas, necesito de tu piel para poder vivir.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo Albert, desde que fui tuya, mi cuerpo reclama tus caricias- decía ella sonrojada.

El estaba cada vez más desesperado por poder sentirla de nuevo, pero esta vez quería hacer las cosas de manera correcta: quería amarla no solo una noche, sino toda su vida, despertar con ella en sus brazos luego de haberse amado sin descanso toda la noche, y para eso ella debía ser su esposa.

Luego de unas horas, Albert la llevó hacia el sector donde se encontraba la piscina; allí la besó apasionadamente y con la respiración entrecortada por el beso, se puso de rodillas ante Candy y tomando una pequeña cajita que llevaba en su traje la abrió y finalmente ante los ojos atónitos de ella le preguntó:

-Candy, mi dulce amor, aceptarías a este pobre hombre que te ama locamente, como tu esposo?-

Ella no salía de su asombro y ya se habían acercado los invitados, al ver el curioso cuadro que allí se estaba dando.

-Por favor Candy, respóndeme- urgió Albert

-Oh, Albert, esto es…es… maravilloso!. Claro que acepto ser tu esposa- dijo finalmente y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Estaba realmente sorprendida, Albert colocó el anillo en su dedo y ella no podía contener las lágrimas; de veras que el anillo la impactó por su hermosura… de pronto los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir por el acontecimiento y todos se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

James pidió silencio para hacer de manera formal el anuncio del compromiso de su amada hija con un hombre, que a su criterio era, una excelente persona; y además se fijó la fecha para la boda que sería, cuando mucho, un mes más tarde.

La fiesta continuó de lo más divertida, pero para dos personas se había convertido en el segundo momento más importante de sus vidas. Mientras bailaban muy juntitos, Albert susurraba en al oído de su amada hermosas palabras de amor, a las que ella correspondía con pequeños besos en su rostro o con apasionados besos que les quitaban el sentido.

Cuando todo terminó, sus amigos se acercaron para felicitarlos una vez más.

-Hay amiga, ésta ha sido la mejor fiesta a la que me han invitado- decía Patty feliz- de verdad, te felicito por tu próxima boda.

-Es cierto Candy, nunca pensé en emocionarme tanto como esta noche- agregó Annie- los felicito de corazón y espero que sean muy felices.

-Bueno Albert… la verdad es que para dar sorpresas eres un genio- reía Stear- hasta a mí me sorprendiste, jaja, pero me alegro mucho por ustedes… se lo merecen

-Es cierto; pero desde ya estás advertido- concluyó Archie- si Candy no es feliz, tendrás que rendirnos cuentas a nosotros cuatro… está claro?

-Como el agua Archie, no te preocupes… amo a Candy más que a mi vida, y esta decisión no fue de repente- convino Albert.

-Jajaja, no se preocupen amigos, seremos tan felices como Dios quiera… y pondremos lo mejor de nuestros sentimientos en esta nueva etapa, y no se olviden que pronto recibirán las invitaciones para la boda- decía Candy, feliz de estar compartiendo con sus amigos, ese momento de dicha plena.

De a uno fueron despidiéndose de la recién comprometida pareja, dándose grandes abrazos y deseándoles lo mejor del mundo. Los padres de Candy y Nany también se acercaron a sus hijos para felicitarlos de manera más cálida, ya que debido a la celebración en familia, no lo habían hecho como ellos querían.

Candy abrazó fuertemente a su padre y luego a su madre; no podía creer que al fin su vida estaba completa… por último le dedico a su Nana el mejor abrazo y el más cálido beso, agradeciéndole todo lo que siempre hizo por ella.

La señora Pony no podía dejar de llorar, estaba tan feliz de que las dos personas más importantes de su vida fueran felices, que tranquilamente podría haber acabado todo para ella, que su misión estaba plenamente completa; ahora solo podía soñar con que pronto llegarían los nietos; pero eso se lo reservó para ella misma.

James y Elroy se sentían muy felices por su hija. Había encontrado un buen hombre con quien compartir su vida, que la amaba más allá de su propia vida,… eso era algo que para ellos tenía mucha importancia, ya que su propio matrimonio fue algo arreglado, se sentían tranquilos de no haber intervenido en el futuro de su hija y dejarla que ella tomara sus propias decisiones; y aunque tampoco lo expresaron, estaban igual que Nany soñando con la llegada de los nietos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia** : este capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores ni personas sensibles, si aún así continúas leyendo es bajo tu responsabilidad. Gracias

Capítulo 16

La boda

Todos estaban muy emocionados por la próxima boda: desde los novios hasta los padres de ambos, y cada día que pasaba los nervios estaban más alterados; Candy con su madre y la señora Pony, escogían todos los detalles de la fiesta, decidiendo los arreglos, los bocadillos y los colores de la decoración.

Por su parte, Albert, había dejado todos sus asuntos laborales resueltos para poder realizar una espléndida luna de miel; James y él habían recorrido varias agencias de viajes para planear los destinos que visitarían con Candy y así sorprenderla.

Durante la semana, Elroy y Candy buscaron en las tiendas de novias el vestido que usaría en esa noche tan especial… después de mucho caminar y recorrer, encontraron el vestido justo que ella deseaba usar.

Luego, con sus amigas fueron a escoger la lencería que usaría en su noche de bodas y la encontraron… algo que dejaría a Albert con la boca abierta, según la opinión de sus amigas, lo que provocó que ella se sintiera un poco avergonzada.

Entre idas y vueltas, llegó el día tan esperado; desde la mañana la casa era un verdadero caos. Albert había optado por prepararse en su departamento, para así poder tomar las cosas con calma, Stear y Archie se solidarizaron con él y se fueron allí también a prepararse y así darle apoyo para este gran cambio en su vida, lo cual agradeció, ya que como no tenía padre ni hermanos y se sentía un poco solo…

Candy no estaba mejor: su habitación parecía un campo de batalla, había allí desde una estilista y maquilladoras hasta modistas que daban los últimos toques a su vestido.

Aun no podía creer que iba a ser la señora Andrew, que por fin dejaría de soñar con su príncipe azul, ya que ahora lo tenía de carne y hueso. Podía disfrutar sin reservas del placer que ese hombre le prodigaba y ese amor tan puro que ambos poseían.

Luego de ajustar algunos detalles, la novia por fin estaba lista. Lucía arrebatadora: el vestido acentuaba sus formas de manera sutil, la tela abrazaba su cuerpo, todos los accesorios habían sido elegidos con precisión, sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre.

Sus amigas, aun no podían creer que fuera precisamente Candy quien iba a casarse; ya que esa niña revoltosa y atolondrada rehuía a los compromisos, como el agua al aceite; verdaderamente su amiga se había enamorado completamente de Albert para dar este importante paso en su vida, superando los temores que para ella representaba el matrimonio. Ellas estaban muy felices por ello y como sus damas de honor, estarían con ella en todo momento para apoyarla.

Albert ya se encontraba en la iglesia: lucía un elegante traje , con sus cabellos rubios sujetos y esos hermosos ojos cielo; era un dios griego que había osado bajar para cautivar a su diosa.

El padre de Candy, estaba tan emocionado, que al ver a su hija vestida de novia, sus ojos amenazaban con soltar esas impertinentes lágrimas que no quería mostrar; le dio un beso a su niña y la abrazó fuertemente.

La señora Elroy aun no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo; por primera vez desde que había nacido Candy, ella era participe de la alegría de su hija. Estaba tan emocionada, que se permitió llorar un poco antes de besar a su hija.

La señora Pony observaba a su hijo, que parecía un gato enjaulado y no podía evitar sonreír al recordar los momentos en lo que su hijo había actuado así, generalmente era un hombre bastante controlado…pero este no era uno de esos, así que ella disfrutaba verlo en ese estado, ya que después de la ceremonia todo sería diferente.

La marcha nupcial dio aviso de que la novia había llegado finalmente a la iglesia: las damas de honor entraron primero, mientras que en el altar estaban los chicos esperándolas…tras ella Albert vio lo que a él le pareció un ángel.

Su vestido era simplemente hermoso: toda ella era hermosa, él la vio a los ojos y en ese momento todo dejó de existir…solo ellos estaban allí…se decían tantas cosas sin palabras, que todo parecía mágico; cuando James la entregó le pidió a Albert que procurara siempre hacerla feliz… a lo que él afirmó.

Dio comienzo la ceremonia: cada uno pronunció sus votos y juró fidelidad ante Dios y ante los hombres, con lo que el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer; se besaron discretamente y se miraron de manera intensa, como asegurando para sí que eso era solo el comienzo.

Después de las felicitaciones y la sesión de fotos, los novios desaparecieron discretamente de la fiesta; Albert había preparado todo para comenzar la luna de miel con su flamante esposa.

La llevó a un hermoso hotel, donde pasarían su primera noche como esposos y de allí partirían hacia el aeropuerto, para comenzar su viaje de bodas.

Cuando llegaron a la suite que les habían asignado, Albert cargó a Candy para atravesar el umbral, como ya es tradición. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y la bajó; ella pudo observar como estaba decorada la habitación había pétalos de rosa por todas parte, incluidos en la cama; él se dirigió hacia una mesa pequeña, en donde estaba enfriándose la champaña para brindar por ellos.

Lentamente se fue acercando a ella como un cazador a su presa: estaba hipnotizada por su mirada, sentía su corazón palpitar alocadamente en su pecho, sus piernas ya no respondían, estaba a merced de su cazador.

Sus bocas se unieron en un apasionado beso… él hizo presión sobre sus labios para que ella lo dejara recorrer a su antojo su boca, sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba al calor y el aroma de Albert. Estaba embriagada por su presencia: su piel se erizaba por donde la tocaba; simplemente se convertía en arcilla en sus manos.

El, conocedor de su poder, comenzó a quitarle su hermoso vestido lenta y sutilmente, torturándola con cada roce a su desnuda piel; cuando el vestido cayó al suelo, Albert casi se queda sin aire al ver la provocadora lencería que portaba su joven esposa: era sencillamente un espectáculo que él quería dejar grabado en su mente y sus sentidos para siempre.

Ella se sonrojó al ver como la miraba con pasión y deseo, esta sería la segunda vez que se encontraría íntimamente con Albert, solo que ahora era su esposo…sonaba algo raro, pero era su verdad.

Su esposo la admiraba sin reparos y la tomó en sus brazos para volver a besarla mientras murmuraba a su oído cuanto la amaba y cuanto lo estaba volviendo loco,… quería volver a sentirla plenamente, entrar en ella y hacerle sentir todo su amor.

Con gran destreza, le quitó su lencería y la dejó completamente desnuda; su ardiente mirada la recorrió desde los pies hasta sus bellos ojos, lentamente la dirigió hasta la cama y comenzó con su ritual de amor.

Comenzó besando sus tentadores labios, hasta casi dejarla sin aliento; dejó una hilera de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello, deleitándose en su aroma y sabor, posó sus cálidas manos en sus senos para acariciarlos y despertar la pasión en ella…

Luego continuó con sus labios el trabajo que sus manos comenzaron: mientras éstas se dirigían de manera cadenciosa hacia esa zona que vuelve locas a las mujeres, con sus dedos se abrió camino entre sus pliegues, buscando estimular a su esposa para poder volverla a sentir.

Ella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que él provocaba en su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, haciendo presión con sus uñas y elevándolo hasta la locura.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y suspiros que salían de la boca de los recientes esposos. El calor aumentaba entre ellos; todo su cuerpo era un lugar para explorar y descubrir: mutuamente fueron aprendiendo que era lo que más placer les daba y así en lo más alto del clímax, Albert entró en ella y la llevó hasta el paraíso en donde solo estaban ellos.

Con cada embate que realizaba en Candy, sus cuerpos pedían más, los arrasó un espiral interminable de placer, que los dejó exhaustos.

Una y otra vez, esa noche, sus cuerpos se encontraron en el baile sutil de la seducción; jamás pensaron vivir momentos tan intensos y mágicos y esto no terminaba allí.

Con las primeras notas de claridad del nuevo día se dispusieron a emprender su viaje, estaban felices y tenían grandes planes para su nueva vida juntos.

Durante su luna de miel alternaban las visitas a los lugares más interesantes con largas sesiones de placer y amor; parecían no agotarse nunca… al contrario, mientras más lo hacían más querían…se podría decir que eran un vicio uno del otro.


	17. Chapter 17

Epílogo

Luego de algunos meses que duró su viaje de bodas, retomaron sus vidas; habían decidido esperar un tiempo prudencial antes de tener un bebe, cosa que no le causó mucha gracia a sus madres, que ya se imaginaban malcriando a un pequeñín.

Candy aun debía concluir sus estudios y Albert quería abrir su propio buffet de abogados; mientras tanto querían disfrutar al máximo los hermosos momentos de intimidad.

Luego de dos años de casados, Candy por fin se recibió de Psicóloga y Albert había logrado abrir su propio buffet, que se convirtió en poco tiempo en el más solicitado, gracias a que él era un excelente abogado y el padre de Candy lo impulsó a otros ámbitos.

Estaban preparándose para la fiesta de graduación de Candy; ella lucía realmente hermosa y estaba tan entusiasmada que apenas si podía con tanto nervio. Albert estaba espectacular: tan emocionado por el logro de su amada esposa, que apenas si se contenía de secuestrarla y hacerla vivir el momento más apasionado de su vida.

En plena fiesta de entrega de diplomas, Candy sufrió un desmayo; sus padres se lo atribuían a los nervios a que había estado sometida su hija, pero Albert para estar más seguro hizo llamar a un médico, quien constató que lo de ella no era nada grave, solo era que la pequeña Candy estaba esperando un bebé.

La alegría de la familia fue tan grande, que sus padres lloraban de felicidad, sobre todo Elroy y Pony, que ya se veían malcriando a su pedacito de cielo.

Albert por su parte, miraba embelesado a ese pequeño torbellino que un día entró en su vida de manera inesperada, a su princesa amada, la mujer con la que compartía su vida y sus sueños y no podía creer que su felicidad fuera tan completa.

Pronto serían papás, pero eso no le quitó ni un poco de pasión a su matrimonio, y entre cuatro paredes confirmaban noche a noche, que el fuego que los unió seguía intacto, a pesar de ese pequeño ser que se gestaba en el vientre de Candy.

La culminación de este extraño amor que surgió en ellos, fue la llegada del heredero Andrew White, Anthony Alan, un bello bebe rubio y de ojos esmeralda como su mamá, pero con la sonrisa de su papá.

Fin


End file.
